


Hey, Stranger.

by lazykyun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bullying, Car Accidents, Deaf Character, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forced, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Hyungkyun, Hyungkyun rise, M/M, Online Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Strangers to Lovers, Wonkyun, a little underage stuff but it's in the past, but he's nice actually but still mean, mean jooheon, minor jookyun, not really - Freeform, wonkyun rise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:17:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazykyun/pseuds/lazykyun
Summary: "It's alright, Changkyun. Let them laugh at you. Let them mock you. You don't need friends. You don't need company. You are on your own."





	1. Two different people

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> I've decided to write a new fic (it has been in my list of things to write since last year) because my brain decided to come up with new things everyday. I really hope you would enjoy this one even though it wasn't really well planned out. But anyways, pardon my grammatical errors (I'm still not very good at that) ;_;
> 
> Enjoy friends!

_Breathe in, breathe out._

Cold sweat glistened across his forehead as he heaved a shaky breath. He stood before the familiar door, hesitant fingers reaching out for the handle. He gulped. His throat prickled. Not even a good amount of water could soothe it. Even his mouth went completely dry and that's a sign. A sign of anxiety taking over not only his mind but also his body. 

Various thoughts from earlier lingered on his mind and none of them was any good. He felt like fleeing but he must not. Not this time around. He had run away umpteen times before that caused enough trouble to people around him. Besides, if he were to take flight right then and there, he would definitely get an earful from Kihyun again. 

_Okay, Im Changkyun, you can do this._

Changkyun's fingers wrapped around the handle. The cold metal sent shivers down his spine. He shut both eyes as he slid the door to a familiar room. Slowly, he peeled his lids to many unfamiliar faces. They were all puzzled. Their eyes scanned him with immense curiosity. 

"Oh? Im Changkyun, you're finally here," the familiar lady greeted as she ushered him inside.

_Well, there's no going back now, Changkyun._

"Alright now, introduce yourself to the class."

He gulped. There were too many of them—uncountable pairs of eyes staring straight into his soul. His breathing took a hike. He could feel his pulse pounding in his temples. He never liked self-introductions. 

"H-Hi, ever-everyone. I-I am Im Ch-Changkyun. Ni-nice to meet you," he stuttered. 

It was clear as a day. No one likes him. Some were talking amongst themselves—obviously uninterested. Some were sniggering softly. Most likely because he stutters, he presumed. Changkyun looked down, disheartened. He wants to go back home, back to his comfort zone. Mrs Kim seemed to notice his sunken mood. She subtly pats his shoulder. 

"As some of you may know, Changkyun was from the previous graduating batch. Unfortunately, he had to take off a year due to unforeseen circumstances. Therefore, he will be joining our class this year. Please make him feel comfortable here, alright?"

He was afraid. Afraid to look at his new classmates but it was time for him to settle down in his assigned seat—right under the noses of the teachers. Not exactly where he would like to be but it's better this way. He could hear better this way anyway.

"Alright, kids, that's it for homeroom. Prepare for the next lesson."

Changkyun watched Mrs Kim leave with pleading eyes. He really does not want to be here. 

"Ya!" A hard slap landed squarely on his back. 

"Are you deaf? We've been calling you so many times," one of them shouted. 

Changkyun gulped. He turned around to a group of boys crowding around him.

"Ya, ya. He IS deaf! Look at the hearing aids he's wearing. What a sight."

He automatically brought his hands up to his ears, attempting to cover the prominent aids. It was too late. The others caught up to it, bursting into boisterous laughter. Changkyun felt the need to stand up for himself but he was petrified of those boys. They're all packed with beefy muscles while Changkyun is nothing but a scrawny little boy.

"I-I am not one hun-dred per-percent d-deaf. I-I  justhave a b-bad hearing."

"So, you're still deaf anyway."

"N-no, I still c-can hear-"

"You know, I'm getting impatient. You talk really slow."

 _I know..._ He felt humiliated.

"Whatever, we aren't gonna treat you any special just 'cuz you're disabled."

And... they exploded in laughter. Crude. Each every one of them. 

_I really miss Jooheonie._

As soon as the first period teacher sets foot into the class, the pricks scurried to their seats. Changkyun rests his forehead on his desk. All spent. He really wants to go back home. 

* * *

Fingers busy thumbing through the papers piled up over time. Cold murky coffee left untouched for a while now. His hand rapidly jotting words here and there as he scrutinised information displayed on his desktop. He sighed. Wonho is sick of this already. 

It's a vicious routine Wonho could never escape. He wakes up early in the morning to fight the morning crowd. Arriving work with open arms to receive all sort of odd jobs. And when evening comes, he has to persevere another throng of crowds pushing through their way home. More often than not, he has to give his sardine-packed train a miss. With so much time wasted and scarcely left for himself, he could not get a hobby. It has been only barely 3months after he graduated from college but he's already dreading the work life. 

"Wonho oppa, it's lunchtime. Not going down?"

He peered over his cubicle.  _Ah, these two again._ They would not stop bugging him. 

If Wonho had to choose one good thing in his life, it would be his good looks. He's a man of any girl's dreams. Flawless ivory skin as smooth as satin matching jet black hair falls right above his well-groomed brows. Amongst his captivating eyes, he has a perfectly bridged nose. Not forgetting his kissable pinkish lips and his well-built body. Thanks to his god-like appearance, he never lacked any admirers fawning over him. They even disregarded the fact he already has a girlfriend. 

"I wish I could. I have so much on my plate currently."

"Aww, you can do it later, oppa. Come on, join us for lunch," the girl with shorter hair whined as she latched herself onto his arm. 

He dropped the papers, sighing, "okay."

He could never say no. 

* * *

 Changkyun sat by the side while everyone else was scattered all around. Their shoes squeaked as they glide across the gym floor. The familiar sound of balls rapidly bouncing off the ground makes Changkyun miss his old classmates. Calmly, he closed his eyes. 

"Ah, I'm tired already."

Changkyun flinched but his eyes are still tightly shut. The girls are sitting too close for comfort.

"Ah, have you tried that app I talked to you about?"

"Shh, lower your voice. The new kid can hear you."

"Nah, he can't. He's deaf."

Changkyun sighed inwardly. _I have my hearing aids on, I can hear you, bimbos, well._ He pretended to be asleep to stay out of this awkward situation.

"Anyway, look at this guy! He's really nice to me."

"How did you know he's a guy anyway? Aren't you suppose to stay anonymous?"

"Well, yes but it won't hurt to divulge some things about yourself."

"This is bad... What if he's a creepy paedophile?"

"No, I doubt that. He types like a teenager."

 _What app are they talking about?_ Changkyun was trying his hardest but he couldn't help but eavesdrop on their conversation. He was getting curious.

"Online chats are scary."

"Oh, come on, 'Chatwithme' isn't because it's purely anonymous. No display pictures, no real names. Just you and your username. It is for lonely people like me who needs company."

_Hmm..._

* * *

 Wonho lost track of what the girls were rambling about. Bored to death was an understatement. Wonho went through the games he had installed on his phone to spice up his boring life but he got bored of them already. 

He went to the App Store, in search of new games. Something else had caught his attention.  _Chatwithme? Chat with unknown people to kill time?_ _Interesting._ He pressed download. 

* * *

  **Kkukung:**  Hello? 

 **Wontokki:** Hello. You're korean too.

 **Wontokki:**  Kkukungie? Are you a puppy?

 **Kkukung:**  Hmm, maybe? Maybe not?

 **Kkukung:**  Yeah, I'm korean too :-)

 **Wontokki:**  So, which part of SK do you live in?

 **Kkukkung:**  Seoul! What about you?

 **Wontokki:** You're supposed to keep it a secret!

 **Kkukung:** Eh- But you asked!!! ;;

 **Wontokki:** ;-)

 **Kkukung:** You're mean! ;;

* * *

It's lunchtime but Changkyun stayed in the classroom alone, preparing to eat lunch that his brother packed for him. He took a huge whiff with a huge smile before digging in. It's rare for his brother to take the time to pack lunch for him. His phone vibrated. 

* * *

  **Wontokki:** So puppy, why did you download this app for?

 **Kkukung:** Why did u?

 **Wontokki:** I asked you first!

 **Kkukung:** hhhhhhhh

 **Kkukung:** I have no friends. I felt lonely.

 **Wontokki:** And you thought a stranger like me would accompany you?

 **Kkukung:** Well, at least that's what I overheard the girls in my class were saying.

 **Wontokki:** Kkukungie is a student?

 **Kkukung:** .......... ;;

 **Kkukung:** Busted. 

 **Wontokki:** I will accompany you then. haha.

 **Kkukung:** Why did you download this app for anyway?

 **Wontokki:** To kill time. I'm tired of being bored at work.

 **Kkukung:** Wontokki is a working adult? 

 **Wontokki:**......

 **Wontokki:** busted.

 

* * *

His classmates started streaming in. Lunch's almost over. Changkyun did not notice that neither he heard the bell.  _Dumb ears,_  he chided himself.But, for the first time in a while, he never felt alone. 

* * *

  **Kkukung:** My class is starting soon!

 **Kkukung:** Talk to u later, old person! ;-)

 **Wontokki:** Hahaha, watch your words, kid.

 **Wontokki:** Talk to you later too ;-)

* * *

Changkyun looked forward to the end of school so he could talk to Wontokki again. 

"Alright class, settle down."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that!
> 
> Like i said, I had this au in my notes for a very long time. I finally found a perfect time to write it properly and post it! And since, text AUs are getting popular too, I decided to roll out mine too ;-)
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading! See you on the next one! Let me know what you think about it! (i know it's just the first chapter. Too early to judge. But it is so i can improve more on it!)
> 
> P/s: and yes i should update my other fics :'-)


	2. Relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm glad I get to see you, Kyun. I really miss you."
> 
> I miss you too but...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Here's a new update! Thanks to those who wrote those wonderful comments on the previous chapter. I really hope this fic stays interesting enough ;; 
> 
> Anyhoo, it's quite rushed, but i hope you enjoy this!

Changkyun watched his feet take steps across the asphalt. A year ago he had a perfectly normal gait but now, he walks unusually slow. With every step he takes, a dull pain will shoot right up to his left knee. It tingles every now and then ever since that unfortunate accident. Walking home has never felt like a chore until now. 

Changkyun took out his phone from his rear pocket to distract himself from the pain and he began typing away to his new 'friend', Wontokki. Sure, Changkyun does not know who Wontokki truly is. However, for the past few days, Wontokki has been nothing but a great listener. He would listen to Changkyun's innocent rambles about school and how his History teacher went into labour in the middle of the class. Anything and everything, Wontokki would hear him out even despite the fact that they are just mere strangers. It's safe for Changkyun to say that Wontokki is better than most 'friends' he has. 

"Changkyun!"

Changkyun, who had his face glued to his screen, looked up immediately upon hearing his name being called out of blue. He was relatively stunned seeing a familiar figure taking huge strides towards him. As he got closer, Changkyun noticed the familiar toothy pearly whites accompanied with a pair of prominent dimples. It all boils down to one person. 

_Lee Jooheon._

The said person, Jooheon, pulled Changkyun into a warm embrace. Strong protective arms wrapped around the smaller body. Changkyun tensed up. It was unusual. Upon breaking the embrace, Changkyun whispered a soft hello and smiled. It barely reaches his eyes. 

"You finally got these," Jooheon said as he pointed to the aids Changkyun has on. The latter covered his ears. He felt strangely conscious about it. It wasn't something he was proud of anyway.

"Y-yeah..."

"I'm glad I get to see you, Kyun. I really miss you."

_I miss you too but..._

"I've got to go. I'll talk to you soon." 

Changkyun walked away. He couldn't stick around to hear Jooheon's protests. As expected, Jooheon, too, did not bother going after Changkyun. And he was disappointed. He wanted Jooheon to chase him after all. 

* * *

 

"You've been using your phone for a while now. Could you stop whatever you're doing and talk to me, honey?"

Wonho nodded as he chews on his last piece of meat. He had no intention of putting his phone down at all. 

It's addictive. Talking to Kkukung is addictive. So much so that he ignores the presence of his girlfriend before him. They barely have time for one and another. Yet now, he pays no attention to her. Not even one bit.

* * *

 

 **Kkukung:** I'm feeling sad... 

 **Wontokki:** What's wrong? Tell me, I'll hear you out.

 **Kkukung:** I have a best friend but I no longer treat him like one. 

 **Kkukung:** Where was he when I needed someone?

 **Kkukung:** Nowhere. 

 **Kkukung:** I spent a close to 3-4 months in the hospital but he never once visited me. 

 **Kkukung:** And now he's acting like we're still best of friends.

 **Wontokki:** In a hospital? Were you sick?

 **Kkukung:** I got into a bad accident. I fell into a coma for 2 months. 

* * *

Wonho's expression fell.  _Accident._ That word sent chills—almost traumatising.

"Honey, are you listening to me? You're using your phone again!" 

"Sorry, what were you saying? I received a text from work."

"Work? Or were you talking to another girl?"

Wonho sighed, sliding his phone back into his pocket. That's all his girlfriend thinks of. He is genuinely sick and tired of it.

 _But how bad was it?_ He thought. He couldn't stop thinking about it. He has many undying questions to ask Kkukung but that could wait. He has a volcano waiting to erupt right before him. Wonho thinks it's time for him to seriously get his priorities checked. 

* * *

_Wontokki never replied me..._

Changkyun sighed as he lay on the couch, writhing in despair. His mind begun its over-thinking. He thought he might have spoken excessively about his life. So much so that Wontokki started to get sick and tired of him. Just like all his other friends. 

 _What if Wontokki hates me,_ he sighed louder this time. 

"Why are you sighing?"

"W-what?"

He was surprised to hear someone's voice. As expected, his brother came to view.

"Why are you sighing?" 

"N-nothing. Ki-kihyun hyung, you're home al-already?"

"Yeah, the traffic wasn't that bad this evening. So, why're you sighing?"

Changkyun shook his head profusely. His brother is someone who would not take a no for an answer but Changkyun knows he meant well. Especially after those incidents, Kihyun has always kept him close, taking note of every change in his mood. Changkyun appreciates that. 

"Wanna eat? I'll cook your favourite dish."

* * *

 

"How was school, Kyunnie?"

Changkyun shrugged. He noticed his brother took time to articulate his words properly when he asked that. Changkyun narrowed his eyes. He hates that. He knows it has become a habit for Kihyun but all Changkyun wants was his brother to treat him normally. Like a normal person. Not someone disabled. 

Changkyun felt uncomfortable under the stare of Kihyun. His brother has been studying him for a while now. 

"Are you coping well with studies? I could get you a tutor. If you want one."

The younger opened his mouth to protest but closed it immediately. It's true. He is struggling with his studies. He had forgotten what he had learnt the past year. Plus, he never touched any of textbooks during his stay in the hospital because he was so keen on recovering but he never really did. His hearing never came back fully. His body's still as useless as ever. Changkyun heaved a sigh of frustration, picking on his food. He lost his mood to eat.

"I-I am doing w-well. I t-think."

Kihyun's evident worried look made Changkyun guilty. 

"Are you sure you have nothing to tell me? Changkyun, I am genuinely worried about you. You're so quiet nowadays."

"I'm fi-fine and I'm d-done."

Changkyun took his dishes to the sink and ran off to his room. He knows Kihyun is genuinely worried but all he wants to do now is to be alone. 

* * *

**Kkukung:** Hey, you there?;;

 **Wontokki:** Sorry, was having dinner. 

 **Wontokki:** Are you recovering well? 

 **Kkukung:** It's okay! 

 **Kkukung:** Well, although, I am recovering well, it had affected me badly.

 **Wontokki:** What do you mean?

 **Kkukung:** I completely lost my hearing on my left. The other ear isn't doing well. Sometimes, it's hard to hear even with hearing aids on.

 **Kkukung:** I'm too scared to cross the roads sometimes too. hhahahah;;

* * *

He got nervous. Changkyun threw his phone on the bed. He was not sure about being honest about his situation or how would Wontokki react to it. But it's not like he will ever meet Wontokki in real life anyway. At least that's what he thought. 

His phone vibrated and lit up but he was afraid to look at it. 

* * *

 

"Honey, seriously, who have you been texting all night?"

Wonho looked up to his girlfriend behind the wheels, warning her to watch the road. She groaned, probably too annoyed with him. 

 He felt a familiar twinge in his chest. He understands where Kkukung's coming from. Accidents could be very traumatising. He hates accidents too. 

The car pulled to a stop. Wonho began unbuckling his seatbelt, ready to leave.

"Thanks, see you soon."

But she stopped him from leaving. Wonho looked at her, confused. She pulled a long face. 

"Are you serious? You're not gonna invite me over?"

 _Oh fuck. Not this._ He knows what's up. Sex. It may sound like an excuse, but he was not in the mood. 

"Another day? I'm kinda tired."

"Well, I'm tired too, Wonho. Because it feels like I'm the only one putting an effort into this relationship."

Wonho rolled his eyes this time. 

"Look, I understand you're mad at me but I really have no mood. Now is not the time to start a fight, Yeseul."

"Fine, get out of my car." 

He knows she meant the opposite.  _Stay and comfort her, Wonho._ But he lost his patience. Too exhausted to deal with any of this bullshit. He left. He watched the car speed into the dark abyss.

He turned to head back up to his apartment. His shitty old apartment. Wonho has been wanting to shift to a better place. He almost saved enough money.  _Soon, Shin Wonho. Soon._

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp that chapter was really dry huh;; It will be better i promise.
> 
> So, Changkyun lost his hearing due to an aciddent? And why does wonho hates accidents too. AND WHO IS JOOHEON TO CHANGKYUN ANYWAY??? 
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter!  
> Thank you for reading once again!


	3. A nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> toughened up, putting on his best poker face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, here's an update! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it even though it's kinda short this time!

_"Did you see his face?"_

_"Epic."_

_"I'm glad we left the party. It was boring anyway."_

_"We didn't even get to drink that much. Except for this guy. And Shownu, are you sure you're sober enough to drive?"_

_"I drank a little, you shithead. Just to drive y'all home."_

_Wonho cackled as he fastened his seatbelt. He turned behind, examining his shitfaced friend—he was mumbling nonsense under his breath. Wonho smiled. He wished time would slow down. He was definitely not ready for the work life, the real life._

_"Ready?"_

_"Yeah, ready."_

_The engine started and they drove into the night. It was a silent drive until the retching noises that came from behind ruined it for everyone. Both of them turned around. One had the look of disgust. The other burst into laughter._

_"What the fuck, dude?!"_

_Wonho cracked up until a glimpse of a figure in front caught his attention._

_"Fuck, Shownu! Brakes! Step on the brakes!"_

* * *

Wonho woke up screeching from that abysmal nightmare. He sat up on his futon, desperately gasping for air. His cheeks were wet and his body drenched in cold sweat. Sheets were tangled around his limbs. It was that dream again. That memory he thought he had long forgotten—he thought wrong. It's back and it's haunting him. He checked the digital clock by the side—4:47 A.M. He has exactly 43 minutes of sleep before he prepares for work.

Wonho lay back in his soaked sheets. Breathed in, breathed out. He suddenly thought of kkukung. His hand began rummaging for his phone underneath his pillows. Nothing. There was nothing from the chat. Only shit ton of missed calls and text messages from his girlfriend. He sighed. 

_I should take a short nap._

* * *

His small frame covered with a duvet even though Changkyun remembered falling asleep without one.  _Must be Kihyun-hyung._ Changkyun reached out for his phone, immediately checking for messages. It had become a habit for him these days. He grinned widely. It was definitely a good way to start the morning.

* * *

**Wontokki:** Morning Kkung! I already had a bad day. I woke up late today. But I sincerely hope that today would be a good day for you :) 

**Wontokki:** Guess what? You are just perfect the way you are. You don't have to worry, alright? 

**Kkukung:** Morning, old person!

**Kkukung:** Thank you for the sweet morning text. It's the nicest thing someone has ever said to me in such a long time;; 

**Kkukung:** Oh no, I hope your day gets better. Don't work too hard, old person! Talk to you later ;-)

* * *

_Gets better? I hope so._ Wonho sighed. His day wasn't going so well. He regretted falling back asleep. He had woken up late, came to work 2 hours later because the train had problems. He was reprimanded by his supervisor. Then bombarded with paperwork that he had to settle before going for lunch. But it had eaten into his lunchtime, leaving him with a mere ten-minute break. Wonho sipped on his coffee—tepid, overly bitter—it screamed instant coffee. He has to suck it up, it was the only source of caffeine available in the pantry. He sighed. A thought popped up out of blue. 

_Who is Kkukung?_

* * *

"Slowpoke," Lee Junseo, the class joker, sneered as Changkyun staggered into the room. 

Changkyun hates music lessons. Not that he hates music but walking up to the music room takes a huge toll on his weak legs. Climbing up five floors worth of stairs tires Changkyun easily. And he always ended up being the last one to arrive. 

He was panting really hard as he sat in the corner, isolated from everyone else. The injudicious eyes never left him, making him feel smaller. 

"Im Changkyun? Are you sure you don't want to come to the front?" 

"Ms Yong, it makes no difference. He still won't be able to hear because he is deaf!" 

The class erupted in laughter. Yet again. The avid bully, Lee Junseo, made a harsh remark that directly crushed Changkyun's heart. It hurt. He felt like crying but crying would give them more reasons to ridicule him. Changkyun toughened up, putting on his best poker face and drowning the laughter. He's not going to back down. 

Or so he thought.

As soon as the bell rings, indicating the end of the lesson, Changkyun darted to the nearest bathroom, locking himself up in one of the cubicles. He let it all out. Tears burst forth like water from a dam, wetting his cheeks. The walls that held him up, crumbled into pieces. He pressed his forehead against the bathroom stall. He was humiliated, insulted. He was outraged but he was pathetically weak. He knew he could not do anything to defend himself. Changkyun curled his hand into a ball of fury, punching the door, again and again, channelling all his anger into that ball of fist. It hurts but it felt good. He stopped, inspecting his work. His knuckles started to discolour, turning into a pretty mixture of red and purple. He let out a shaky breath, his tears trickling down his cheeks.  _This is not good. I shouldn't do this._ He reached out for his phone from his pocket, punching in numbers. 

"Hey."

"Hey, Changkyunnie, what's up?"

"Jooheon? I feel like shit. I feel lonely. I have no one here. I had enough."

"Hey, I understand but I'm having a lecture now and my professor is staring at me. Will call you back. Soon. I promise."

And the line went dead. He choked on his cries. He was in utter disbelief. 

_Jooheon hanged up on me. I really have no one now huh?_

* * *

**Kkukung:** Hi wontokki.

**Kkukung:** You were wrong. My day sucked. 

**Kkukung:** I was insulted by my classmates. 

**Kkukung:** I felt hurt. 

**Kkukung:** So I called my best friend. But he hung up on me. 

**Kkukung:** I hate today.

**Kkukung:** No, wrong. I hate my life.

* * *

 

Changkyun knew he will be chided by his teachers the next day because he never went back to class. He stayed in the restroom the rest of the day, patiently waited till 6 PM to collect his belongings from the classroom. He was glad that it was left untouched—exactly how he left them. But it struck him. No one actually noticed he went missing. No one looked for him either. 

_Time to go home, Changkyun. Kihyun hyung will be worried at least._

* * *

 

"What?"

"Is that all you gonna say to me? Even after I took the time to come here?"

"Come in."

Yeseul, a queen of ruining his nights, sashayed in.  

"Your house's condition is bad. You should move out."

"I'm planning to."

"Oh, so you're finally accepting my offer?"

His brows knitted in the middle. Wonho glowered at her, irked. He found her shrewd smirks annoying. 

"No, I already found an apartment near my workplace."

"Oh come on, why won't you accept my offer to move in with me, your girlfriend?"

"Did you come all the way here to tell me this? If yes, forget it. You can piss off now," he yelled. His patience wearing thin.

"What?! I came here because I miss you."

Yeseul approached him, attempting to pull him into an embrace. He pried her hands off him, clicking his tongue. 

"Look, I have a bad day at work. I am tired and I don't feel good. So please, leave."

"I can't believe you're doing this to me, Wonho. I am your girlfriend!" 

Yeseul stamped her feet on her way out, slamming the door behind her. Wonho had enough of her. He's done.

* * *

**Wontokki:**  Hey, are you there?

**Wontokki:**  I am sorry. I was really busy. I hadn't really check my phone. I wish I had done it earlier.

**Wontokki:**  Hey ignore them, alright? Don't let their words get to you.

**Wontokki:**  You are you. They are them. They have no rights to say shit about you.

**Wontokki:**  And your friend? He's a bad one. I will be here to hear you out sincerely. 

**Wontokki:**  Could you please reply me so I would know you're fine now?

**Wontokki:**  Please. I am really worried.

**Wontokki:** say something, Kkukungie.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there are many questions:  
> -was wonho in an accident?  
> -Why is Jooheon so mean to Changkyun?;; 
> 
> This will all come together in the subsequent chapters!!!! Hopefully, you guys would still read this fic then. ;;
> 
> See you in the next one!!!!


	4. Intruder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The puppy nodded softly, thinking it might not be that bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!!!!  
> Yes another update!!! Since i have a little break from school, might as well update my fics more often, amirite? ;-) 
> 
> Ooo and a new character introduction!!!! ;-) 
> 
> Have fun reading this chapter! i really had fun writing this one.

He awoke to soft sheets. Slowly and reluctantly, Changkyun peeled his lids to the bright morning light peeking through between the gap of the drawn curtains. He sat up in his bed, digging the sockets of his eyes with his knuckles. He exhaled wistfully. It was finally the weekends but it did not feel like it. He evaded school completely for two days. For two days he played ill in order to run away because he was afraid. He was afraid that his teachers would berate him for not returning to class that Wednesday. He also felt it was humiliating to return class knowing that his classmates probably found out that he cried in the bathroom the whole day. The class bullies would definitely use that against him. He could not risk being in school. 

 Changkyun got up from his bed, staggering out of his room in his over-sized tee and boxers only. He did not bother to freshen up. The tv plays reruns of his favourite drama on Saturday mornings. He could not afford to give it a miss again. Hygiene can wait.  

"Woah there."

Changkyun squealed incoherently upon bumping into a strange lanky man in the hallway. A complete stranger. In his house. Defence mood on.

"M-mom! D-d-ad! Ki-kihyun h-yung!" Changkyun screamed for his loved ones the top of his lungs. 

"I can explain!"

"G-get away f-from me," the smaller ordered as he scurried to the kitchen retrieving a broom. 

"Wait! I am your-"

Without hesitation, Changkyun struck the slender man on the head with the broom. Making full use of what he learnt from his brother.

**Lesson 101 from Kihyun—if there's a suspicious intruder lurking at home, wallop him with a broom.**

"I can explain! Kihyun! Ya! Your brother is hitting me!"

A smaller person emerged from the bathroom, halting Changkyun's actions. 

"Are you okay, Kyunnie? What's wrong?!" 

"I'm fine, thank you! You are supposed to ask me first, Kihyun! I was hit," the lanky person huffed in frustration. Massaging his bruising forehead.

Changkyun lowered his weapon. His brother stroke his back with utmost care. His ribs heaved up and down, in dire need of oxygen. His brother carefully confiscated the broom from his death grip. Whispering soothing words to calm him down. Changkyun exhaled heavily. 

"Kyun... This my friend, Chae Hyungwon! Did he do anything to you?!" Kihyun raised his voice.

"Wait, you should- why are you screaming?"

Changkyun profusely shook his head, murmuring a quiet no. His eyes getting teary by the second.

"Hey, you don't have to scream at the boy," Hyungwon stepped in, thinking Kihyun was chiding the boy. Sure, he was hurt but he saw no reason to scream at the small puppy. 

"No, Hyungwon. He can't hear. He's not wearing his hearing aids. That's why I'm raising my voice. Why would I- You! What did you do to my brother?!" Kihyun turned to Hyungwon instead, with fuming eyes. 

"He what-"

"H-hyung. I a-am sorry. I d-d-didn't mean to h-hit your fri-fri-end. I tho-thought he wa-was an in-intruder," Chagnkyun stuttered more than usual. Blood rushed to his cheeks. He was utterly embarrassed.  

Kihyun dropped the angst and grinned at his younger brother, "you can hit him all you want. He deserved it!'

"Kihyun, you-"

* * *

 

Changkyun went out to the living area and saw that both Kihyun and Hyungwon were seated on the sofa, joking around. After sprucing a little and finally putting on a pair of pants, Changkyun decided to apologise to his brother's friend. He felt a pinch of guilt hitting him with a broom. He really had no idea that he was a guest. He chided himself for not being able to hear the innocent's pleas to stop. He felt really bad. 

"Hey, Kyun? Have you done freshening up? Come here, will ya?"

Changkyun obediently approached the two men, taking small steps. Obviously dreading.

"So, like I said earlier, this is my friend from college, Chae Hyungwon and this is my cute younger brother, Changkyun."

Changkyun carefully sat on one of the sofas after politely bowing 90 degrees to the man he had offended earlier. The lanky man stood up and mirrored his actions. 

"Um, Changkyun, I'm sorry for making decisions without your permission but... I've asked Hyungwon to tutor you."

Changkyun could not believe his ears, knowing his brother isn't a nosy parker.  _To think he did this. I already told him I was doing fine._

"I d-don't wa-"

"Mom and dad agreed! Before they left for a wedding lunch. You can't back out on this one. And I saw your math test scores. They were horrible. But don't worry, Hyungwon is really smart despite his looks. He can help you."

Hyungwon looked at Kihyun, genuinely offended. Changkyun was about to decline but then Kihyun used his ultimate puppy eyes and pouty lips, begging his younger brother.

"Ok-okay... J-just for y-you, Hyung."

"Good boy," Kihyun ruffled his hair. 

"We will start on next Tuesday. I will be here every Tuesday and Thursday nights," he grinned beautifully.

The puppy nodded softly, thinking it might not be that bad after all. Hyungwon's really handsome.  _Like a prince._

* * *

 

  **Kkukung:** Hi wontokki. 

 **Kkukung:** Sorry... I left my phone uncharged for days. I guess I am fine now.

 **Kkukung:** Thank you so much.

 **Kkukung:** It's nice to know there's someone that cares for you... ;_;

 **Wontokki:** HELLO!!!!!!!!! KKUKUNGIE!!!!! I'm glad. I'm glad that you're really fine now. I was getting worried when you didn't reply me for days. I didn't know what to do.

 **Kkukung:** Wontokki, has anyone ever told you that you are a nice person?

 **Wontokki:** Hahaha, I'm flattered. But really, I care for all my friends.

 **Kkukung:** We are friends too????????

 **Wontokki:** Am I the only one who thought that way? 

 **Kkukung:** :-) I'm really happy. Thank you, wontokki.

* * *

**_Ehem._** Someone cleared their throat.  _Right, it's Mr. Chae._ It was already Tuesday night and they are having their first lesson. 

"S-sorry, Mr. Chae. I was re-replying a me-message.:

"It's alright," he gently answered with the sweetest smile. 

Changkyun's heart almost skipped a beat. He has never seen such a beautiful, sincere smile. It was almost enchanting. 

"Haha, Don't call me Mr. Chae. I am not that old. I'm about the same age as your brother, you know."

His laughter was music to Changkyun ears. It was perfect. He could hear it so well. 

"Call me Hyungwon Hyung."

"Hy-hyung-won Hyu-hyung. Hyung," he articulated it with care, eyeing Hyungwon's reaction. The other man broke into smiles.

"Aww, good boy."

Hyungwon pats the back of Changkyun's head. He felt the heat growing in his cheeks. He was trying to suppress a shy smile (it was a failure, really). He knew the rosiness was far from attractive. It was obvious that he liked being patted on the head. Kinda pathetic.

* * *

"A-ah my b-brain hurts," Changkyun huffed, resting his head on the couch. 

They shifted from the dining table to the floor of the living space. It was comfortable that way—actually, it was an excuse for Changkyun to lie down. Math. Math gave him a splitting headache. From the moment he entered high school till now, he has been failing math repeatedly. Now, Hyungwon has come to save the damsel in distress. He's now able to believe that he could do well for Mid-year examinations.

"You are a good student, Changkyun. You pick things up fast. You listen well too. Such a good boy," Hyungwon complimented the boy, leaving him in a hot blushing mess. 

Changkyun turned away from Hyungwon, abashed. 

"Hyu-hyung is a-a g-good teacher." 

"That's a first."

Hyungwon inched closer to the bashful boy. He shielded his beet red face with his arms but somehow, the older managed to mess up his hair. 

"Goodnight puppy, see you on Thursday night."

"G-good-n-night."

Hyungwon smiled and left. Changkyun took a deep breath. He never realised he was actually holding his breath for quite a while.

 _Puppy? A nickname for me?_  

* * *

 Wonho stared at his phone for the longest time, wondering if the kiddo's asleep or not. He locked it, putting it away. Glancing at the digital clock by his futon, there's no way a high school student would still be awake at 2 A.M. He thought longer. Snatching his phone from underneath his pillow, he typed away a message to Kkukung. 

* * *

**Wontokki:** Still awake Kkukungie?

 **Wontokki:** Or are you being a good kid and went to bed already?

 **Kkukung:** Mmm, I wokeeupp. 

 **Wontokki:** Sorry! Did I woke you up?

 **Wontokki:** Go back to sleep.

 **Kkukung:** i woke up to pee heehe.

 **Wontokki:** why are you saying such explicit things? tsk tsk.

 **Wontokki:** Go back to sleep once you're done, kkukungie.

 **Kkukung:** I'm already on my bed and I can't go back to sleep. 

 **Kkukung:** That's why i'm talking to you now heheh :P

 **Wontokki:** Naughty ;-) I'll keep you accompany for awhile then.

 **Kkukung:** Not sleeping yet, old person?

 **Wontokki:** What do you mean by old!!!! /angry/

 **Wontokki:** hahha, I had to complete some paperwork. I'm on my bed now.

 **Kkukung:** Must be tough being an adult.

 **Wontokki:** Yeah... What do you wanna do when you graduate from school?

 **Kkukung:** mmm ;; Since i'm in my third year in high school, I wanna go college after this

 **Wontokki:** Oh! What major? 

 **Kkukung:** I love science!!!! Probably science related things. 

 **Wontokki:** You must be good at studying then, studious kid.

 **Kkukung:** nOOO!! I'm only good at science. I'm not good at anything else. 

 **Wontokki:** It's okay, press on, my child! Do what you love. Don't be like me. Old and full of regrets.

 **Kkukung:** So you're admitting you're old? ;-) 

 **Wontokki:** Excuse me. I'm not that old. I'm only 24 years old.

 **Kkukung:**....

 **Kkukung:** you're not that old... disappointed. 

 **Wontokki:** What do you mean!!!!!!!

 **Kkukung:** I can't disturb you anymore.

 **Kkukung:** HAHHAHHAHA ;;

 **Wontokki:** What a naughty kid. Go to sleep. Children needs 9 hours of sleep before school.

 **Kkukung:** I'm not a child! I'm 20 already!!!!!!!

 **Wontokki:** Heh, still a small baby to me :-P

 **Kkukung:** Hmph, you're so old yet so childish!!! /angry/

 **Kkukung:** i'm going to sleep now.

 **Kkukung:** Goodnight old person. 

 **Wontokki:** Goodnight my child :-P

* * *

_Is Kkukungie a male or a female?_ Since they never told each other their gender, it never came across his mind at all. 

_Well, it doesn't really matter, does it?_

Wonho snuggled further into his blanket, closing his eyes. It was time for a good sleep. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the conversations between wonho and changkyun. They're so genuine;_;
> 
> Anddddd oooo is hyungwon the intruder? Or is he not? ;-)
> 
> See you on the next chapter!!!  
> Thanks for reading once again!


	5. The meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Miss me, crybaby?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!!!!! 
> 
> I wanna thank readers who continued reading this fic and giving me so much strength to continue writing. I really appreciate it!!! ;;
> 
> Well, enjoy reading!!! 
> 
> P.S: New character introduction ;-)

"Looks like the crybaby is back."

Yes. Im Changkyun, The Crybaby, finally back on school grounds after a week of running away. Concerned teachers phoned Changkyun's parents daily—questioning his frequent no-shows. The Im couple had no choice but to drag their son back to school that very Wednesday morning. They even had appointed their eldest son, Kihyun, to check on him, making sure he stays in school the whole day. He had no say.

 "Miss me, crybaby?" Lee Junseo teased as he approached Changkyun's seat. 

It has not been a minute since Changkyun entered the empty classroom, he's already getting harassed. Junseo ruffled the older's hair as he leaned against his desk. He had a smug look plastered on. Lee Junseo edged closer to the obviously shaken boy.

"You're afraid of me," he whispered into Changkyun's ear.

Changkyun flinched. He muttered a faint no. Changkyun fidgeted, unsure what Junseo might do next. 

"Oh, come on, crybaby. Admit that you are."

"I-I am n-not."

"I'm gonna take your hearing aids off. What are you going to do about it?"

Changkyun went into a defensive mood, hands swiftly protecting both ears. Junseo snickered as he ran his fingers across Changkyun's cheek. 

"See? You are scared of me." He threw his head back in laughter and continued, "are you gonna cry to Lee Jooheon now?" 

Changkyun's mouth went lack. Eyes wide opened at the mention of that name. His hands dropped to his sides.  _Lee Jooheon? As in that Jooheon?_

"H-how did y-you k-know Joo-Jooheon?"

Junseo shrugged, "hmm, who knows? Tease you later, crybaby."

He smirked playfully before absconding to his own seat, leaving Changkyun with questions.  _What does Junseo know?_

* * *

"Hello, students. I am Mr Lee, Lee Minhyuk, an intern teacher. I'll be relieving Mrs Kwon's history classes from now on. I'll be teaching until she comes back from her maternity leave. So..." 

The ceaseless buzzing of the class shows that none of them had any interest in the new face. No one paid any attention to the poor teacher in front. Well, except for Changkyun, who's right under Mr Lee's nose.

"LISTEN," he bellowed fiercely, ceasing the noisy chatters. 

His voice clearly inflicted fear in each every student. 

"I'm going to take attendance," he smiled brightly like the sunny sun.

Changkyun zoned out, still wondering about what Junseo had said earlier.  _How did he know Jooheon?_ Although, it's actually no surprise if Junseo knows Jooheon. He was popular enough fo- 

"IM CHANGKYUN!"

Changkyun stood up clumsily, "h-here."

The class erupted in laughter. Changkyun's cheeks were on fire. 

"Teach'! You have to scream louder next time. Preferably, nearer to his ears. He's deaf." 

That comment sent another wave of laughter across the classroom. He looked down in shame. Chiding himself again. He glanced at Mr Lee and noticed that his eyes were trained on him, widening every second or so. His mouth was wide open, about to say something but he stopped. Changkyun tilted his head, unable to read his expression. 

"Mr Lee, m-may I-I s-sit?"

"Y-yeah, you may. Sorry." 

* * *

The bell went off, indicating the end of school. All packed up, Changkyun was ready to leave. Since his brother was assigned to pick him up from school today, he did not want to keep his brother waiting. Changkyun got up to leave.

"Woah, woah. Where is my crybaby rushing off to? Clean up the classroom it's your turn today," Junseo stopped him. 

"I-it's y-your turn to-day."

Junseo reached out for Changkyun's right ear, freaking the boy out. He was utterly afraid Junseo would take his hearing aid off. He backed away in fear.

"Just kidding. Clean up the classroom. Bye-bye, crybaby," he sneered before leaving with the other jerks. 

"Are you okay, Changkyun?"

Changkyun relaxed. He dropped his defensive stance, turning to Mr Lee whom he did not notice that he was still around. Changkyun nodded, with a slight smile. Just to assure Mr Lee that he's fine. Mr. Lee looked at him with indescribable feelings. 

"I heard from the other teachers that there's a student who stayed back a year. I didn't know it was you. I-I'm really sorry."

_Sorry for? This teacher is really odd._

"N-no. Don't a-apo-apologise. It wa-wasn't your fa-fault. Don-don't pity m-me either."

Mr Lee grinned, heaved a sigh of relief, "alright, you're a strong boy." He pats the boy on the head.

"Tell me when the boys get really harsh with you, alright? I'll do something about it."

"O-oh, o-okay. Thank you."

Mr Lee left. Changkyun looked around the class. He groaned in frustration. They made it messy on purpose. Sighing,  _fuck my life._

* * *

"Well then, you can move in this Saturday." 

"Thank you so much."

Receiving the keys from the landlord, Wonho rejoiced inwardly. Finally, he landed a house that isn't tearing apart. Finally, a decent apartment that he could live in comfortably.  _Fuck yes, Shin Wonho. you did it._

* * *

**Wontokki:** Kkukungie!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Kkukung:** Wontokki!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Wontokki:** What are you doing now? 

**Kkukung:** Homework D: Save me, I don't wanna do it anymore.

**Wontokki:** Be a good student and finish it up. 

**Kkukung:** Talk to me for a while, please?

**Wontokki:** Okay, since I'm a nice friend! 

**Wontokki:** How was school today?

**Kkukung:** School was alright

**Kkukung:** But I got bullied again but it's nothing serious.

**Kkukung:** They threatened to rip my hearing aids off my ears.

**Wontokki:** :-( Please let your teachers know

**Wontokki:** That behaviour isn't normal.

**Kkukung:** Hahahha. I bet you were a bully when you were a student.

**Wontokki:** No!!!!!!! I was really kind.

**Wontokki:** And I was a good student. A popular one ;-) 

**Wontokki:** I had good grades and I had all the girls surrounding me ;-)

* * *

**Kkukung:** Please, are you sure you're that handsome?

**Wontokki:** Please, I am. 

**Wontokki:** And I'm generally a good person. 

**Wontokki:** just that I change girlfriends often. 

**Kkukung:** You're a bad man then!!!!! >_<

**Wontokki:** No, I'm not! They fell in love with my kindness and 

**Wontokki:** also my beautiful face

**Kkukung:** Don't make me vomit my yesterday's dinner.

**Wontokki:** Hahaha. Cute

**Kkukung:** No, I'm not!!!!! /shy/

**Kkukung:** I'm going to finish my work and head to bed soon.

**Kkukung:** Goodnight and talk to you tomorrow, old man ;-)

**Wontokki:** YA!!!!!!! dON'T SLEEP. 

**Wontokki:** You said you wanted to talk to me more. I am sad :-(

* * *

_It's Saturday. Time to wake up Changkyun._ Changkyun sat up in his bed, looking at the clock on the wall. It shows half past 9. He missed thirty minutes of his favourite drama. He panicked. He couldn't miss it again. He snatched the hearing aids off his bedside table, putting it on swiftly. 

**_THUMP. THUMP._ **

Changkyun looked at the wall on his right. The loud noise freaked him out. What's worse? He realised there's no one living next door. **_THUMP_**. Changkyun scrambled out of his bed and into the kitchen where every of his family member gathered. 

"Oh my, my youngest is up early? That's rare," his mother pats his head. 

Changkyun's chest rises and falls heavily. The adrenaline coursing through his system was shutting his ability to think logically but he swore he heard noises. 

"I-I heard n-noises ne-next door but th-there's n-no one li-living th-there right?"

"What nonsense are you spouting, kid? Go brush your teeth and eat," Kihyun laughed at his baby brother's silliness.

"I a-am not ly-lying. Kyun hy-hyung. Can y-you fo-follow me in-into my bedroom? I wa-wanna wear my pa-pants."

Kihyun clucked his tongue, following the younger into his bedroom. 

* * *

 

"All done! Good job, Wonho," he complimented himself as he pats his own shoulder.

_Ah, dinner._

"But... I need to greet the neighbours."

* * *

 

Wonho rang the doorbell of the apartment next to his. He read the nameplate, "Im". The door opened, revealing a young teen, looking rather terrified. 

"Hi, sorry am I disturbing you?"

"I-I... Can't he-hear you. Is it o-okay if you speak lo-uder," he stuttered. 

Wonho noticed the pair of hearing aids the boy has on.  _Oh..._ Wonho repeated the question louder this time. Making sure his words aren't slurred. 

"Are your parents at home?"

"N-no... T-they're o-out but my bro-brother i-is a-round."

"Ah..."

"I'm gon-na c-call h-him o-out."

Wonho chuckled,  _he's obviously really scared of me._

The door opened once again and another small person came out, holding a broom. 

"What do you want?"

Wonho chortled internally at this situation. They thought he was a scammer.

"Hi, I am Shin Wonho, from next door. I just moved in today. I'll be your neighbour from now on, let's take care of each other!"

The smaller man heaved a sigh of relief, opening the door wider revealing the smaller boy from earlier.

"Sorry for being rude. I am Yoo Kihyun and this is my Brother Im Changkyun. Our parents are out today so they can't greet you now."

"Ah, no, it's okay! I should have greeted you guys earlier! I was too busy unpacking and stuff."

Kihyun, the older brother looked at the younger one. 

"I told you there were no ghosts next door! It was our new neighbour."

Wonho wished he never heard that. He could not get rid the thoughts of possibility that there might be ghosts in his rented apartment. 

"Hahaha, I shouldn't waste too much of your time. I'll be going to get dinner too. See you around!"

"Yeah see you," Kihyun bowed politely. 

* * *

**Kkukung:** Wontokki!

**Wontokki:** Yes, my child?

**Kkukung:** Hi, I am bored.

**Wontokki:** Hi, bored. I am Wontokki.

**Kkukung:** Dad jokes shows you're ageing. 

**Wontokki:** Excuse me?!!!!

**Kkukung:** heeehehe ;;

**Wontokki:** Today, I met a boy who reminded me of you.

**Kkukung:** Really? But you don't even know whether I'm a boy or a girl ;-)

**Wontokki:** What are you then, tell me.

**Kkukung:** It's a secret ;; 

**Wontokki:** Then, it's shouldn't matter if you're a girl or a boy.

**Kkukung:** hehehe ;; 

**Kkukung:** so, what is the boy like? 

**Wontokki:** Cute. Extremely cute. 

**Kkukung:** But you've never met me before! Liar!!!!!!!

**Wontokki:** I don't need to see you to know whether you're cute or not.

**Kkukung:** sTOP. you're making me blush. /shy/

**Wontokki:** Oh? ;-)

**Wontokki:** Don't blush, my puppy.

**Kkukung:** Hmph.

**Wontokki:** It's close to midnight. Sleep soon. 

**Wontokki:** So you would grow taller.

**Kkukung:** How did you know I am short!?!?!?! 

**Wontokki:** I didn't. Until you said so yourself :P

**Kkukung:** bYE I'M HURT.

**Wontokki:** Goodnight, my puppy. Sweet dreams of me ;-)

* * *

Wonho figured he should not tell how the boy next door has both speech and hearing impairment. That reminded Wonho of Kkukung. Wonho lay on his new bed, sighing. The urge to see Kkukung is really strong. He would like to see how that person blushes in real life.  _It will be so cute. Sigh._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wOAH WOAH WHAT. So many things going on in one chapter. I know, sorry;; 
> 
> I hope it wasn't as overwhelming to take in this much!!!! 
> 
> anyways, who the heck is JUNSEO, why is he being mean to kkukungie???
> 
> And omg MINHYUK IS FINALLY HERE!!! why is he so creepy though?
> 
> andddddd Wonho and Changkyun finally met :'-) But things won't go as smoothly as you think ;-) prepare for the emotional rollercoaster ride next chapter!
> 
> See you!!!


	6. Realisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One day, my boy, one day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!!  
> this seems rushed. because i was getting sleepy. By the time i finished writing this it was already 7:31am. So, there will be a lot of grammar mistakes and stuff like that! i will edit once I'm okay!!!
> 
> Btw prepare your heart!!!! D:

_"Hyung? Hyung! Are you okay?"_

_"Mm, I am. My head's a little busted though."_

_"How's everyone behind?"_

_"We're good. This guy is out completely though."_

_Wonho breathed heavily, trying to register what had happened. White figure, he remembered. He was too afraid  to look out of the windshield. What was it that they hit? After collecting himself for a few seconds, he glanced up. Indeed, there was something laying motionlessly right in front of their car._

_"Hyung... Hyung..."_

_He tapped the driver on the shoulder, trembling finger pointing out front. Hyunwoo covered his mouth, in total shock. Wonho began to unbuckle his seat belt._

_"Wonho-ah. Don't."_

_Wonho ignored those please and got down instead. He looked closely. Undoubtedly, it was a person. They hit a person. He lost it, rushing to the lifeless body that was faced down._

_"Hyung!!!" he screamed for Hyunwoo as he knelt by the body. Red seeped through the white hoody that clung on the boy's body. Puddles of blood pooled around the head._

_The man came out from the car begging, "Fuck it wonho, let's leave."_

_"No, no, no. I'm not leaving, Hyung. I am not leaving"_

_Wonho touched the bag of bones, slowly turning the boy around. Wonho choked up. He was in a crying mess. The bloody mess eerily smeared across the boy's face. It was unrecognizable._

_"Fuck, hyung, please help me." he begged._

_Eyelids flung wide open._

_"WHY DID YOU FUCKING KILL ME?"_

* * *

 He woke up in a pool of sweat, screaming. Again. 

"I didn't kill you. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he chanted over and over again until he calmed down. 

Really, it took him a solid 10 minutes before he could take full of control of his breathing again. Taking a huge breath, he reached for his phone to look at the time. 4:51 AM.  _Not again_ , he thought. It really needs to stop. 

* * *

**Wontokki:** I had a bad dream

**Wontokki:** I can't go back to sleep.

**Wontokki:** It was so scary.

**Wontokki:** I hated it

**Wontokki:** Sorry, if I'm bothering you at 5AM.

**Wontokki:** Texting you makes me feel better, to be honest. 

* * *

**Kkukung:** Are you feeling better?

**Kkukung:** Sorry I was still asleep when you texted me!

**Kkukung:** I hope you're feeling better, wontokki!!!

**Kkukung:** /sprinkles Kkung's magic glitter/

**Wontokki:** Sorry. I just woke up.

**Wontokki:** It's already 1PM.

Sigh.

**Kkukung:** it's alright!!! it's Sunday! it's okay to sleep in. 

**Wontokki:** Sigh, it's embarrassing, isn't it? For an old man like me to get nightmares.

**Kkukung:** Hey!!! it's alright!!! I get nightmares too

**Kkukung:** hehehe but it seems like you're admitting you're old! O.O 

**Wontokki:** Yes, puppy. I'm getting old! D:

* * *

Wonho sighed as he stirred his chamomile tea. He had heard from his girlfriend that apparently that tea helps to relieve stress and insomnia. He really hopes it works but no doubt, he felt Kkukungie made him feel a thousand times better. 

He hated how his memories are starting to haunt him again for no apparent reason. He wasn't sure what jolted his mind that caused him to dream that particular part of his memory which he would not like to revive. He knows it wasn't his fault but he just couldn't let go the guilt feeling. 

_It's time,_ he decided. Wonho picked up his phone from the counter. With tea on the other hand, he strolled to his couch, punching in numbers that he recalled so clearly. 

"Ya, let's meet."

* * *

"Changkyun?"

"Y-yes hyu-hyung? I w-will be ri-right out."

He stared into the mirror for what it seems ages, inspecting his scars—nasty gnashes from his shoulder down to his hips. He ran his fingers across those scars. It reminded him of that day. It does not hurt but his chest began to feel heavy. He felt like crying. The knock on the door stopped him. 

"Kyun, are you really okay in there?" 

Changkyun wiped his strayed tears, shouting back to assure his protective brother that he's fine. He finally came out.

"I thought something happened to you."

"N-No... I-I h-had t-to p-oop"

"Well, that's one huge poop you pooped out. You took a long time in there," Kihyun shook his head playfully.

_It's better this way._ They would not have to worry about him again.

"Come on, let's go. We have to get so many things."

* * *

"Mom said we need to get that, right?" Changkyun pointed at the bags of sugar stacked on one another. Kihyun nodded, reaching out for one and placing it into the shopping cart. Yes. Changkyun's on a grocery shopping mission with his older brother. He treasures times like this, spending ample time with Kihyun. To make up for the time lost in the past. 

* * *

Kihyun abhorred Changkyun. He hated that boy with all his heart back then.

Kihyun was 9, Changkyun was 6. Both boys were forced to be brothers by their parents' marriage. Kihyun hated how Changkyun stole all his love and attention from his own mother. Also, Changkyun has always been weak bodied, Kihyun had to do almost everything for him. 

But Changkyun's pure and innocent.

His love for his new brother is strong. He sticks to the elder one no matter how far kihyun pushed him away. He didn't mind if Kihyun started to order him around or hit him. He was exhilarated to have Kihyun as a brother.  He finally has someone to play with.

However, things started to take the wrong turn. Changkyun started ignoring Kihyun when he reached the end of middle school. He stopped clinging on Kihyun and Kihyun swore he missed that. He missed his very own koala. But it was too late. By the time Kihyun gathered his guts to talk to Changkyun again, it was already too fucking late He almost lost Changkyun, his baby brother, to a horrifying accident. 

Everyday, Kihyun would visit his brother, praying he would wake up but that boy lay unconscious for a long time. Wires attached everywhere on his body and that scared Kihyun. He was losing his brother because of a bunch of reckless people. And he was losing his brother but he hadn't done anything to make up to the younger. He really felt sorry for all the time lost when they could've been the best of friends. 

Now, Kihyun wouldn't let his eyes leave Changkyun. Not even once. He's protective of his baby brother and no one can ever tell him otherwise. 

* * *

"Let me carry that,"  he offered as he snatched the bags of groceries from Changkyun's grip.

"N-no... H-hyung carr-carrying m-most al-already."

"No, it's alright. Let me carry the burden," because he's more than happy to. Anything for his baby bro.

"Changkyun."

Kihyun turned around upon hearing his brother's name being called but Changkyun didn't stop walking. Obviously, he couldn't hear it. Kihyun stopped the boy. 

"Y-yes, K-ki hy-hyung?" he turned around and that familiar person beamed at him.

Changkyun felt his blood boil as the person approached them. It was Jooheon. 

"Ah, give me these. Go and talk to him," Kihyun snatched the rest from his hands.

"Ki h-hyung..."

"It's alright. It's no good to drag it on."

"B-but-"

"No buts! I'll leave you two now. Be home for dinner, okay?" he said as he turned to leave. Kihyun knows what's up. 

"Jooheon."

"Come on, let's sit at the park," Jooheon grabbed Changkyun's hand, entwining their fingers. It has been way too long. 

* * *

 Jooheon was Changkyun's special one. He was a best friend but also a little something more. At least, that's what Changkyun thought. They would steal glances and shoot each other flirtatious looks. They would allow their skin brush against one another on purpose. There are even times they would just run away and hide to crash their lips and let lust take over. Really, if asked, anyone would have guessed that they were dating but they would be completely wrong. Jooheon and Changkyun are 'exclusively best friends', according to Jooheon because he has never thought of Changkyun as more than a friend. 

* * *

  "I... I miss you, Kyun. I got so worried about you after that call because you never pick up any. I was busy with school so I couldn't leave town to find you... I-"

"L-look, I'm f-fine al-already. Y-you don't h-have to wor-worry about me." Changkyun retracted his hand from the strong grip.

"Are you still angry at me?"

Changkyun shook his head but deep down, he is. He averted his gaze, looking at everywhere else but not him. 

"Kkung, please look at me," Jooheon begged. 

Changkyun felt tears stung his eyes. They began to water, blurring his vision. Yes, 'Kkung' is a nickname specially given by Jooheon. He loves it whenever Jooheon calls him that. Just... Not now. Jooheon took his hand in his again, forcing the boy to look at him.

"Kkung, please." 

Changkyun turned, looking at him straight in the eye. He blinked and tears left his eyes. It evidently made Jooheon panic. He placed his other hand on the crying boy's right cheek, leaning forward. The younger was not having it though. Changkyun shoved his hand away. 

"Don't..." He whispered.

"You are still angry."

"I-I a-am a-angry. A-all the-these wh-hile I ass-sumed we ha-have something more in be-between us. B-but it was j-just me. I-I sel-selfishly tho-thought that w-ay."

Jooheon sighed frustratedly, "I just didn't want to ruin our friendship by entering in a relationship. I just like it this way."

Changkyun couldn't believe his ears.  _What load of a bullcrap._ He couldn't stand hearing anything else. 

"T-then why d-did you t-touch me... W-why did y-you h-hold me? If y-you didn't w-want to r-ruin the friendship, w-why did y-you?"

Changkyun stood up to leave but Jooheon tugged on the boy's arm, begging him to stay.

"N-no, Joo-jooheon. You al-already ruined our fr-friend-friendship from the day yo-you told me t-that you like me. A-and, i-it pro-probably ended wh-when you told m-me yo-you wanted to s-stay as friends. E-even af-after touch-touching me."

Jooheon spun the boy around, screaming, " you felt the same way, didn't you?!"

"You felt the same way. You liked me too. So, why can't we just stay as friends? Won't it be better if we just stay as friends?"

"D-don't. Stop i-it, J-jooheon. P-eople are s-staring."

Joggers, passers-by stopped to look at them as if they're jokes of the circus.

"Why do you care huh? You wanted this, don't you? You wanted everyone to know about us right? You want them to know we are fucking, don't you?!"

Jooheon grabbed both hands, shaking the poor boy. Without thinking, he forced a kiss on Changkyun. Gasps and whispers surrounded them but none bother stopping him. Shrieking, Changkyun felt an immense panic broiling from within. He tears streamed. His arms flailed about, struggling to be freed. He hate it. He really hated it. 

_Please, god. Help me._

Suddenly, Changkyun felt a gush of air past his ear. He blinked and Jooheon was already on the floor. His mouth went slack.

"Um... you okay... the boy next door?"

Changkyun recognised that person immediately. It was his new neighbour. He nodded. 

Jooheon stood up with a hand holding his chin. Simultaneously, the friendly neighbour pulled the quivering boy behind him. Jooheon approached them with caution. 

"Woah, there, Mr. You are hurting this boy. I suggest you stay far away. before I hurt you again." 

Changkyun trembled like a leaf behind the saviour, grabbing the hem of his shirt anxiously. 

"C-changkyun.. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I'm really sorry. I really... Really love you."

With that he walked away, head down in shame. Everyone around them started to disperse too. Changkyun sighed.  _i love you too._

* * *

He was scared to death, seeing his young neighbour being forcefully kissed by a man. In the public. And what's worse, the boy looked like he hated it so much. 

Wonho slide into his chair with a hot chocolate in his hands. 

"Here, I don't know what to get for you. You're a kid, so I got you hot choco. Drink up, you will feel better."

"Th-thank y-you, Mr...?" Changkyun glanced with an unsure look.

"Oh. Call me Wonho. Hyung. Wonho hyung instead," he smiled as he slide the grande-sized choco in Changkyun's hands. 

"W-won-wonho h-hyu-hyung."

"Yes, good boy!"

He smiled a little but Wonho knows that deep down, he was so scarred. 

Wonho felt his phone vibrating in his back pocket. He realised something.  _Oh fuck, I forgot._

"Ya, Min-ah. I'm sorry. Something came up. Can we take a raincheck? Huh? Oh, it's nothing. Yes. I know. I'm sorry. I'll see you soon then. Sorry. Okay, bye." 

_He's being annoying again,_ he sighed. 

Clearing his throat, the boy muttered, "hy-hyung, don't y-you ha-ve some-where to go? I-I am fi-fine now." 

Wonho studied him. Trembling, scared and exhausted. Wonho felt he has a huge responsibility to take care of him. 

"Oh, no, it's fine. Really. Please, drink up!" 

Wonho kept urging the boy to drink but he only took small sips and then he goes back to look out of the window. Wonho decided he would give him space. He took out his phone and went into Kkukung's chat. He missed the puppy. It has only been 3 hours since they last chat.

* * *

 

  **Wontokki:** Kkukung! 

**Wontokki:** What are you doing?

**Wontokki:** I miss you all of sudden.

**Wontokki:** Talk to this old man pls ;;

* * *

 

  _Hold on._ He noticed the phone on the table in front of him went off each time he sent a text to Kkukung. It was the kid's phone that went off. With that same exact notification sound meant for that chat only. Wonho shook that possibility away.

* * *

**Wontokki:** Kkukung, I am curious about you.

* * *

 

The notification went off again. Wonho looked at his phone, perplexed. His brows knitted in the middle. He realised something. 

Kkukung and Changkyun has so much similarities. 

Both are speech and hearing impaired. They are about the same age too. Everything was too much of a coincidence. Especially, the fact that Changkyun's phone went off exactly when Wonho texted Kkukung. 

"Changkyunnie?" he waved at the spaced out boy.

"Hmm?"

"Your phone has been going off. You might wanna check. It might be your brother."

Changkyun nodded, checking his phone. He smiled and Wonho found that odd.  _Please, tell me this is Kkukung._ For some reason, he wished Changkyun's Kkukung. 

* * *

**Kkukung:** Hello, sorry. I was spacing out. I didn't realise I had notifications. 

**Kkukung:** I am sad today. Something bad had happened to me but that's okay. 

**Kkukung:** Talking to you will make me feel better :-)

**Wontokki:** Are you okay? You don't wanna talk about it?

**Kkukung:** Hmm, probably later! I'm in an awkward situation with my neighbour hahhaa;;

* * *

 

Yep. No doubt. That boy that's seated before Wonho is definitely Kkukung. No doubt. Not sure why... He felt happy that Changkyun's actually Kkukung. He finally met that boy in real life. And he's actually someone he knows.  _And he's cute too._

* * *

  **Kkukung:** So, you're curious about me huh?

**Wontokki:** Yes. Very curious.

  **Kkukung:** Will you stop talking to me once you find out what I really am?

**Wontokki:**  No, I am sure I won't :-)

  **Kkukung:** Okay... Here's goes nothing. 

  **Kkukung:** I am a boy. 

  **Kkukung:** Would you not talk to me anymore since I'm not a girl?

**Wontokki:** What. Why'd you think that way?

**Wontokki:** I really don't mind at all, silly.

**Wontokki:** In fact, I am happy that you finally told me. 

  **Kkukung:** hehehe you are sappy. 

  **Kkukung:** And... actually, I don't mind the fact you are a man at all.

**Wontokki:** Good. I wanna know you better, kkukung.

* * *

 

It was getting too much for Wonho's heart. Changkyun placed his phone on the coffee table, covering his blushing face.  _Oh, so adorable._

"Are you okay? Are you crying again?"

"I-I'm n-not crying," he giggled before smiling and whispering a soft thank you. It went straight through Wonho's heart.

_Wow, I am in love._

* * *

**Kkukung:**  Wontokkie hyungie!

**Wontokki:** Aww, you called me hyung.

**Kkukung:**.... can i?

**Wontokki:** Yes, yes my boy, you can :-)

**Kkukung:** Finally, I'm able to address you informally.

**Kkukung:** I was so scared to call you hyung because i didn't want you to hate me for being a boy. 

**Wontokki:** Really, kkukung. I don't mind whichever or whatever you are. You're my kkukung and will forever be. 

**Kkukung:** >.< that's the sweetest I will ever hear. 

**Kkukung:** Thank you for being a friend. 

**Kkukung:** I don't know you well but you've been my support lately. 

**Wontokki:** You know, I wish I knew how to comfort you physically.

**Wontokki:** I wish i could give you a hug now.

**Kkukung:** This is enough1!!!!! 

**Kkukung:** Just being online for me is enough. 

**Wontokki:** You don't wanna see me in real life?

**Kkukung:** I wanna.

**Kkukung:** But i am ugly.

**Wontokki:** No, don't say that!!!! /angry/

**Wontokki:** you are not.

**Kkukung:** I'll hold you to that then! 

**Kkukung:** Let's see each other one day. ;-)

**Wontokki:** I will whisper sweet nothings to you

**Wontokki:** to make you feel better.

**Wontokki:** One day, my boy, one day ;-)

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOOOOO JOOHEON WHY. sigh. 
> 
> and omg wonho knows that Changkyun is kkukung. I'm cri. 
> 
> and what will happen next? D:
> 
> see you on the next one!!!


	7. Confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was perplexed. He refused to understand what's happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!!!!!   
> I'm back with another update (this time it's too long)
> 
> Anyways! enjoy it! D:

He eyed those slender fingers dancing across the mock papers, pointing at formulae he was supposed to memorise. He glanced up to the luscious lips that constantly stretched into smiles, flashing those perfect set of teeth. His eyes moved up further, fixated on the twinkling pair of eyes. They're beautiful. He could get lost in them but then they caught him. 

"Understand, Changkyun?" Hyungwon questioned, eyes boring into the younger's.

"Y-yes! Act-tually... N-no. I-I was-wasn't listen-ning."

Hyungwon's a huge distraction. It has been 2 full months and Changkyun still could not get used to how close they are seated. Legs overlapped as they sit cross-legged on the living room floor. Their shoulders occasionally bumped into one another. Sometimes, Hyungwon would put his arm around him as he explains the problem. Changkyun could not concentrate at all. His heart would constantly skip a beat.

"Im Changkyun," Hyungwon warned, lightly hitting the boy on the head with the paper, bringing him back to his sense.

"Sor-ry, Hyu-hyung."

"It's alright. I knew. So, a penny for your thoughts? Hyung is all ears," turning to him fully, resting his head on his hand.

Nah uh. There's no way Changkyun could ever spill about how Hyungwon's eyes, nose, lips, or his whole being was being a huge distraction. 

"N-nothing," he lied.

"Really, Kyun? I will tickle you if you are lying." Hyungwon inched closer, hands all set to attack. Changkyun put up his guards. He hates being tickled (but actually, he doesn't mind if it was Hyungwon.)

"I-I wa-was ju-just wondering Why K-k-ki hyung h-has been co-coming home late th-these days." 

He cleared his throat. Lying isn't his forte. It makes him nervous. Hyungwon tilted his head back as he heartily laughed. He knows.

"I was hoping for something else," he trailed off.  _What?_

"Well, if it's about that teeny man, you don't have to worry. He spends a lot of time in school, carrying a torch for a girl."

"He-he ha-has a girl-girlfriend?"

"I said that? Hahaha, don't tell him that I told you. It's a secret."

Hyungwon rests his finger atop of Changkyun's pouty lips. He winked. Changkyun felt his face warming up as Hyungwon tugged on his lower lip. Hyungwon crept closer, his fingers moving past his cheeks as they grabbed ahold of his nape. The warm fingertips caressed, massaged Changkyun's tensed muscles so ever softly, pulling him closer. 

 _Hyung,_ he called out except no sound left his lips. As Hyungwon moved in closer, Changkyun took a tiny whiff of his cologne. He was greeted by the domineering aroma that made his insides turn. He was definitely turned on. Hyungwon placed a gentle peck on the stretch of the younger's neck. Another one. And another one. The pleasantly warm lips set his whole body on fire. Changkyun automatically brought his hands up to Hyungwon's chest, pulling him a little closer.

"Hyung," he mewled, unable to control his inner cravings for touch.

Hyungwon's shirt scrunched under the strong grip of Kyun's trembling hands. He felt the weight on him getting heavier as the older slowly lowered him. The eager man moved up to his ears, Changkyun's most sensitive spot. He nibbled on his earlobes, making his hearing aid shift uncomfortably. 

"Ah, hyung..." almost moaning. 

He couldn't take it anymore. He wants more. Changkyun closed his eyes, letting his body melt under Hyungwon's touch. 

"Fuck," the older cursed.

Changkyun suddenly felt empty. Opening his eyes, he realised Hyungwon backed away, eyes widened. Changkyun was perplexed. 

"Hyung, what's wrong?"

Wiping the leftover spit with the back of his hand, he ignored the question and began chucking his belongings into his bag. It was confusing Changkyun further. Changkyun touched the older's arm, making him flinch. He was taken aback by Hyungwon's sudden harsh treatment. 

"Hyung?" 

The confused puppy watched the older get up on his feet, about to leave. He refused to understand what's happening. Mirroring his actions, Changkyun stopped the man from leaving. He pulled Hyungwon's arm on a whim, making him turn around with an unreadable expression. 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that to you. You're my best friend's brother. I'm sorry."

"N-no... N-no Hyung. I-I d-don't mind. I-I li-like it. Ca-can you p-please d-don't go?"

Hyungwon opened his mouth only to close it back. His lips pressed into a fine line, his eyes focused on the ground. His eyes then travelled to the tight grasp Changkyun has on his wrist. Realising he was hurting the older, Changkyun let go. 

"I... I'm afraid not. I have a girlfriend, Changkyun-ah. I can't do this. I am sorry."

He watched Hyungwon leave in a hurry.  _Girl... friend. Then why did he touch me? What am I?_ Right. He is nothing but just Kihyun's younger brother. 

* * *

 **Kkukung:** Hyung... What are you doing?

 **Wontokki:** Just came out of the shower!

What's wrong, pup?

 **Kkukung:** I am sad.

 **Wontokki:** What's wrong? Tell me, hyung's here.

 **Kkukung:** Remember the story I told you about?

 **Kkukung:** The one that I liked my best friend?

 **Wontokki:** Yes. I remembered it clearly.

 **Wontokki:** Both of you liked each other but then he treated you badly.

 **Wontokki:** Stealing your innocence and then leaving you.

 **Wontokki:** Yeah, I remembered that asshole.

 **Wontokki:** Wait... But why?

 **Kkukung:** I think... I just got dumped again. 

 **Wontokki:** hE DID THAT TO YOU AGAIN?

 **Wontokki:** I WANT TO FIGHT HIM.

 **Kkukung:** Nonono, hyung.

 **Kkukung:** No. 

 **Kkukung:** It's not him. 

* * *

Wonho sat on his bed with his towel wrapped loosely hanging on dear life. He stared at his screen mouthing, "what the fuck? Who?"

* * *

 **Kkukung:** Today...

 **Kkukung:** My tutor kissed me and ran away.

 **Wontokki:** What?! AND YOU LET HIM?

 **Wontokki:** WHY DIDN'T YOU SCREAM, I WOULD HAVE COME OVER TO YOU.

 **Kkukung:** Hyung... You are funny. 

 **Kkukung:** You don't even know where I live. 

 **Wontokki:** Oh

 **Wontokki:** Right... I don't....

 **Wontokki:** HAAHHAAHAHHAHHAHAHHA

 **Wontokki:** Sorry, Continue.

 **Kkukung:** Hahaha, silly hyung.

 **Kkukung:** We were in the middle of our lesson.

 **Kkukung:** He suddenly reached out and pulled me closer.

 **Kkukung:** He kissed my neck sensually... I was turned on.

 **Kkukung:** But then...

 **Kkukung:** He stopped, saying he shouldn't have done that to me. 

 **Kkukung:** Because he has a girlfriend. 

 **Kkukung:** And then he left.

 **Kkukung:** I am really sad... I really like him a lot, hyung. 

 **Kkukung:** I was pretty hurt. 

 **Wontokki:** Kkung...

 **Kkukung:** I'm sorry... I just...

 **Wontokki:** Hey... I know. I understand. You have no control over your feelings, right?

 **Wontokki:** Sometimes, you suddenly develop feelings for unexpected people...

 **Wontokki:** But then you found out they like someone else.

 **Wontokki:** It hurts, doesn't it?

* * *

Yes. It hurts. Wonho felt his heart being shredded in many pieces upon hearing that his puppy likes someone else. Someone else that isn't him.

He hates how he couldn't stop thinking about Changkyun. He does not know how that boy managed to get into his head and messed it up so easily. Made him wonder if Changkyun feels the same for him as Wontokki or even as Wonho himself. He's falling deeper for that boy despite the fact he already has Yeseul. It really hurts.

* * *

 **Kkukung:** Yeah.. I feel like crying.. 

 **Kkukung:** I'm so hurt by his sudden actions.

 **Kkukung:** Why did he even touch me when has a girlfriend?

 **Kkukung:** I feel used again.

 **Kkukung:** But I really like him....

 **Kkukung:** Hyung, I am confused.

 **Kkukung:** Because I still miss my best friend. 

* * *

_Why do I even like this confused, clueless boy when I already have a girlfriend? What was I thinking, hoping that he likes me instead of those two assholes? Why? Why?_

Wonho laughed hysterically as he plopped back on his bed. His life sucks. He likes a boy. He has a girlfriend that he doesn't know how to break up with. 

He is a jerk. He hates being one.

* * *

 **Kkukung:** Hyung... You there?

 **Kkukung:** I'm kinda scared now.

 **Kkukung:** I know I said I have hearing problems but I think I heard my neighbour laughing maniacally.

 **Kkukung:** I'm scared because I'm all alone at home. 

 **Kkukung:** He's a scary old man.

 **Wontokki:** Yeah. I'm here.

 **Wontokki:** Hey, stop calling people old.

 **Wontokki:** You might hurt his feelings.

 **Kkukung:** It's alright. This is between you and me.

 **Kkukung:** He won't know >.<

 **Wontokki:** But........ he might not be so bad at all?

 **Kkukung:** Actually, you're right.

 **Kkukung:** He is the nicest person alive (besides you)

 **Kkukung:** He greets my parents and my brother, every morning.

 **Kkukung:** He even smiles so sweetly at me whenever he sees me.

 **Kkukung:** He even...

 **Kkukung:** AH I FORGOT TO THANK HIM FOR ACCOMPANYING ME THAT DAY.

 **Wontokki:** Aww, I'm sure he understands.

 **Wontokki:** You are a cute boy.

 **Wontokki:** He will let you off for being rude :P

 **Kkukung:** WHAT!!!!!! HYUNG!!!!!!!! D:

 **Kkukung:** I am not rude.

 **Kkukung:** And for the love of god, I am not cute.

 **Kkukung:** you need glasses.

 **Wontokki:** Oh? Really? FYI, I wear contacts.

 **Kkukung:** You don't even know how I look.

 **Kkukung:** Nor my real name. 

 **Wontokki:** Actually, you're right. I don't.

 **Wontokki:** You're still a cute puppy to me tho!

 **Kkukung:** Hmph!!!! /sulks/

 **Wontokki:** Aww, my puppy is sulking?

 **Wontokki:** Don't sulk, please?;-)

 **Kkukung:** My name is Changkyun.

 **Kkukung:** REMEMBER THAT!!! 

 **Wontokki:** What a pretty name.

 **Wontokki:** I will carve it on my heart now.

 **Wontokki:** So that I will remember it forever.

 **Kkukung:** Cheesy old man >.<

 **Kkukung:** /shys away/

* * *

"Alright, guys. We have a small test today. Please put away whatever's that's on your desk," Mr Lee Minhyuk bellowed.

His favourite teacher's jarring voice woke him up from his lunch nap. Confused, he looked at Mr. Lee.  _Isn't it math class now?_

"Yes, I can hear what you guys are thinking. Your math teacher isn't here so I am here to relieve this class. So chop chop. I'm going to pass down the papers now."

Changkyun wrote his name upon receiving the test paper. Scanning the questions, he found it easier to answer. He knows how to solve each problem without difficulties. He smiled,  _all thanks to Hyungwon-hyung._ The thought of Hyungwon made his smiles disappear. 

Hyungwon had cancelled their lesson yesterday for no apparent reason. Changkyun felt deeply upset that he locked himself in his room the whole evening. Kihyun had a hard time talking him out of it. But he knows. He knows that Hyungwon was disgusted by him, who is heads over heels for the older.  

Changkyun felt the paper crinkled in his grip. Soft plops of tears hit the table once again.  _Ah, not again._ He's crying over petty things again. Changkyun stifled his sobs but failed terribly. He could not stop crying. The buzz around him started to get louder. It sounded like pure mockery. 

Changkyun felt a light squeeze on his shoulder. He glanced up to see a sunny sunshine shining down upon him. The smile was so bright it made feel a little better. 

"It's okay, don't force yourself, okay?"

Changkyun looked around, seeing the disgusted and annoyed looks on his classmates, he stopped crying. Wiping his tears with the back of his hand, he whispered to Mr. Lee, "I can do it. I am sorry for crying."

Mr. Lee pats his head and smiled before turning to the rest of the class screaming, "SILENCE!" He shuts the class.

* * *

Changkyun felt stares as he bit on the last piece of chicken. He looked up, indeed, the chicken addict intently staring at him. Dropping the chicken, he asked, "hyung... C-can I-I ask y-you a quest-tion?"

Kihyun nodded, "yeah?"

"D-does Hyungwon-hyung h-hate m-me?"

Kihyun was genuinely puzzled by his brother's innocent question. 

"No, I don't think so... Why'd you say that?"

"Be-because it s-seems... Like-like he d-does......"

"Are you saying this because he called off the lesson last night?"

Kihyun placed his chopsticks down, reaching out for the younger's shoulder and squeezing it lightly. It's a form of assurance that Kihyun does whenever his baby bro overthinks. This is definitely not the first time. 

"No, Changkyun-ah. He had a group project meeting last night. They stayed in school until the next day. He had no choice but to cancel it. Don't worry, alright? He won't dare to hate you because I'll slaughter him if he hurt my baby brother," he assured. 

"I-I am n-not a b-baby."

"Yes, you are a baby. Now, finish that chicken before I steal it from you."

He sighed. A little relieved. Though he still thinks Hyungwon hates him.

"Hyung?"

"Mmm?" He grunted as he downed a glass of water.

"Did you get a girlfriend?" 

Kihyun choked on the water, spitting out some. Changkyun groaned in disgust, passing his brother the box of tissues.

"W-what? How did... I mean... I... Okay, fine, yes I do."

Changkyun pouted, wondering why he never told him about it.

"I know, I am sorry for not telling you earlier."

"When will you introduce her to us?"

"Soon, Changkyunnie, soon. She's really pretty. You will be jealous."

Changkyun shook his head, "no... I don't think so. I don't... like girls."

"Right! Right! Handsome boys only for my baby brother."

Changkyun looked away, chuckling. He's glad Kihyun could accept that he likes boys. Even after seeing something mortifying that one fine afternoon.

That man was flabbergasted when he walked into his brother underneath another boy, in the middle of a really intense intercourse. From then on, Kihyun knew how much Changkyun likes Jooheon, even if they were not in a relationship. But unfortunately, he will never know how deep Changkyun has fallen for his best friend, Hyungwon. Because Changkyun would never ever tell him. 

* * *

"You never told me that you moved here."

Wonho slammed the door on the lady, getting cold feet. It was Yeseul. He finally had the balls to break up with her officially. He has no more feelings for her anymore. He couldn't continue it any further. It would be wrong of him to lead her on. But she wouldn't just let him go.

She rang the bell and banged the door incessantly. She ear-piercingly screamed at him. It seems she would not give it up. Not until wonho opens the door.

"Stop that," he warned upon opening the door. 

He was getting really tired of her shit and her barbaric behaviour. He started to wonder how did he manage to withstand her annoyingness all these while.

"Let me in, Wonho."

"No."

"Why not?!"

he exhaled in frustration, "look, Yeseul. I told you that we are over. I am not obliged to let you in. So please, leave. Before I call the cops on you for being a public nuisance and a stalker because I don't remember telling you where I live."

"No, I don't get it! Why are you doing this to me? What have I done?! Why did you dump me?"

Her voice was getting deafeningly loud by the second and it was already close to 11. He hushed her.

"You did nothing wrong. I just do not have feelings for you anymore since way before. I only recently managed to gather my guts to break up with you."

"How could you, Wonho," she cried out as she beats his chest with her tiny hands. 

"U-um..." 

Both of them literally stopped arguing, snapping their attention to the boy peeking behind the door. It was Changkyun, alright. 

"U-um... M-my pa-parents sa-said they wi-will ca-call the po-police if if you d-don't k-keep it down."

Wonho was startled by his untimely appearance. He cooed internally at the way Changkyun hid behind that door and the way his damp hair falls flatly above his brows. He felt a tug in his chest.  _So fucking cute._

"Wonho, I am here. Stop looking at him," she whined, pulling him back to attention.

"Stop pulling my arm, you're hurting me."

She barely used any strength but her sharp nails stabbed and scratched his skin. 

"Chang-," he called out to the boy but he went back in.  _Noooo, come back._

He struggled to retract his arms from the nasty bitch, gently pushing her further out into the corridor. Really, at that moment, he was reflecting on his rash actions dating this crazy woman. 

"I swear to god, keep it down, woman," warned the person with a broom in his hands.

Of course, it's the feisty brother. He has to make an appearance, followed by the tiny cutie behind him. Wonho's glad. 

"What-"

"You are bothering my family so get the fuck off our corridor before I chase you away with my broom."

Screaming in frustration, she stomped away.

"Wonho-ssi, next time keep your private affairs inside your home, please."

"Don't worry that will be the last you will see of her."

Kihyun shook his head going back in.

"Y-you okay, Wo-wonho-ssi? You a-re blee-ding."

He inspected the gnarly scratches on his arms. Yes, he was bleeding alright but hearing his puppy's voice made him feel better. He nodded. It went silent. Both of them awkwardly standing and not moving at all. Wonho was dying to continue the conversation. 

"It's late. Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I wa-was stu-studying. Oh. W-Wonho-ssi, wa-wait he-here."

"Okay?" he was perplexed. He watched the boy running back into the house and coming back out in seconds. 

"He-here, Won-wonho-ssi. I ha-have pla-plasters. You can ha-have this," he passed him a box with hello kitty characters printed on it. Wonho chuckled, ruffling the boy's damp hair. He smelled like fresh lemons. 

"You... I told you to call me hyung right?"

"ah-ah... Sor-sorry, Won-wonho-ssi. I me-mean, Won-wonho hyung."

Wonho melted at the way his name rolled off the boy's tongue. He whispered, "cute."

The boy obviously went beet red. He ran back inside, slamming the door. He left Wonho completely dumbfounded. He smiled at his weird antics anyway. Going back into his home, he clutched the hello kitty plasters closer to his chest. It was too much for his heart.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry there are too many speeches this time round :-(
> 
> AND WHAT THE HECK HYUNGWON?!?!?!?!? How could you. Poor baby kyun.
> 
> And poor wonho.... He likes kyun too much that he had to break up with Yeseul. 
> 
> ANYWAY SUNSHINE MINHYUK IS THE CUTEST AND THE SWEETEST. If only teachers are as sweet as minhyuk /sobs/
> 
> anyways, I hope you enjoyed that! Thank you for the kudos and comments. They really made my day!!! see you on the next one ;;


	8. Confession pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But hyung... I really like you a lot too, Changkyun thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOAHOHOHOH. this is the longest I've ever written for one chapter. I hope it doesn't get too long for you! ;_; Sorry if it is. bUT I CAN ASSURE YOU, it gets better until the end ;_;
> 
> // WARNING //
> 
> there's some underage stuff here. I mean both parties were underaged. But I didn't really describe it. sO I HOPE ALL IS GOOD. READ IT AT YOUR OWN RISK. x-ed it out if you feel really uncomfortable.   
> I am sorry ;_;

_"Where's the boy?"_

_"He's-he's in the emergency room. Wonho, it's not your fault, alright? It's mine. I should've paid attention."_

_"Shownu-hyung, don't say that, please..."_

_Wonho embraced the older. He sobbed unceasingly in his chest. Because it might be the last time they would see each other. Shownu broke the hug, gently pushing the shorter away. Men in uniforms approached the two, alarming Wonho. They're definitely going to take Shownu away._

_"I'm sorry Wonho but I am not going let you guys get involved in this. So, please leave. Take the other guys with you, will you? And him..." pointing at the unconscious boy collapsed on the seats._

_"Take care of him for me. Remember, I am responsible for this. None of you are, okay? Promise me."_

_Shownu shoved him aside, letting himself get cuffed by the cops._

_"Hyung? No. We are-" He watched the melancholic back getting escorted out._

_Wonho unzipped the oversized jacket Shownu has put on for him, revealing the bloody white t-shirt. He had held the boy so close to his chest as they waited for help. Warmth slowly exuded out of his lifeless body. It scared him._

_He looked down on his bloody hands, bloody shirt, crying, "I'm really sorry..."_

* * *

 

Wonho wearily sat up in his bed, in tears. Burying his face in his hands, he sniffed. His exhausted heart felt heavy. Unable to bear the guilt of running away. He had shirked his responsibilities from day one, pushing it all to Shownu. He's tired of it now. Tired of fleeing. He should have done his time together with Shownu because after all, he has a part in it.

Wonho has let the guilt lingered on inside him for a year now. His mind telling him that it's time to apologise. But... He couldn't remember the boy's face at all. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't. He desperately needs to find that boy. Get down on his knees and beg for forgiveness. 

Because it's haunting him. And he's all spent. 

* * *

 

"Wonho... I-I..."

"Minhyuk ah."

The lanky man slid into his chair, settling down. He smiled but it didn't reach up to his eyes just like how it normally does. 

"It... has been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yeah... You've been busy. I've been busy too."

Wonho watched his friend restless fidget in his seat, digging non-existent dirt underneath his nails. He exhaled, closing his eyes. 

"Minhyuk-ah, I have been dreami-"

"I've seen the boy," Minhyuk whispered. 

Wonho opened his eyes, refusing to believe his ears, "You what?"

"I know the boy. He's a student in the school I'm currently interning at."

"Ho-how did you know it's him?"

"I secretly visited him last year. He was still in a comatose. So many wires, tubes connected to him. He was still heavily bandaged but his pretty face was left untouched... He was so pretty, Wonho. I couldn't forget his face at all."

Minhyuk laughed joylessly. His watery eyes gleamed in sorrow. Bit his lips to stop himself from breaking down.

"I feel bad, Wonho... I really do. I couldn't look at him without feeling guilty. I feel like crying whenever he speaks. I feel like it's my fault. I-I shouldn't have puked in the car and caused Shownu-huyng to lose his concentration. I-I..."

Wonho reached out for the slender hand, taking it in his and held it close to him so tightly. He knows. He understands how he felt. 

"And...." He paused. He started sobbing hard, painfully gasping for air. "And he was getting bullied badly by his classmates because... Because... And-and-and I've tried to be there for him most of the time but I'm n-not doing a good job. I always let-let it happened."

Wonho clamped his hand tighter," no, it's not your fault okay? Nor it's Shownu's fault. Not my fault. Not the boy's fault. Minhyuk... Please don't punish yourself this way... It's painful to look at you this way. None of us wanted this to happen... Not even the boy."

Minhyuk nodded but Wonho knows it will take an eternity for Minhyuk to stop blaming himself. Because, he too, guilty, for not sharing the blame with Shownu. 

"Did he recognise you?"

Minhyuk wiped his tears, shaking his head. He finally stopped crying.

"I couldn't remember how he looks like... I wanted to apologise to him but I don't remember his face."

"He's... really adorable and really pretty for a boy... Shownu will be released soon, right? Maybe together, we can visit him and his family... To sincerely apologise.... I miss him Wonho. I miss my boyfriend."

"It won't be too long, Min-ah. Let's patiently wait, alright? Once he's released, I will bring you guys to my new apartment. I promise."

"You shifted out from your shitty apartment?"

"Yeah, out of that shitty apartment. I... Even broke up with Yeseul after years of procrastinating. Hahaha."

"Why? Didn't you love her?"

"I did but I fell in love with someone else. I will show you. One day. He is so cute."

"HE?!"

Wonho averted his eyes.

"I mean... I don't mind but I've always thought you're straight as a pole."

"Poles can be bent too, Minhyuk. I am not as straight as you thought I was."

Minhyuk pouted, "you must show me, alright?"

Wonho nodded and smiled. Thinking of Changkyun made him smile. 

* * *

 

**Wontokki:** Morning baby.

**Wontokki:**  I mean... A real baby. 

**Wontokki:**  Like... 

**Kkukung:** /shy/ Morning, hyung hehe.

**Kkukung:**  I hate you.

**Kkukung:**  You're making me blush early in the morning.

**Wontokki:**  I would like to see that cute blush of yours, thank you.

**Kkukung:**  Noooooooo.

**Kkukung:**  You will never know how I look like :-P

**Wontokki:**  Ah- Ah...

**Wontokki:**  I-I can see.... I'm getting an image of you when I closed my eyes.

**Kkukung:**  What.

**Wontokki:**  A mixture of golden and silver hair.

**Kkukung:**  Nope. I have black hair.

**Wontokki:**  Perky ears.

**Kkukung:**  I don't have elf ears.

**Wontokki:**  Snotty snout. 

**Kkukung:**  I... don't have a runny nose today??

**Wontokki:**  Sandpaper tongue. 

**Kkukung:**  I HAVE A NORMAL TONGUE, HYUNG.

**Wontokki:**  Short, stubby legs. 

**Kkukung:**  RUDE. I AM NOT THAT SHORT. I DON'T HAVE SHORT LEGS.

**Wontokki:**  Wagging fluffy tail.

**Kkukung:**  eXCUSE ME. WONTOKKI-SSI.

 

**Wontokki:**  Ah... Right. A shiba inu.

**Wontokki:**  You're a shiba inu. 

**Wontokki:**  A puppy one. How adorable.

**Kkukung:**  I hate you, hyung /sulks/

**Wontokki:**  I love you, puppy.

* * *

"Ohoh... Wontokki? Possibly a new guy, Changkyunnie? You should watch where you're going, honey. You almost hit the door."

Changkyun flinched the moment his back touched a warm surface. It's Junseo. He slid his phone into his pocket, entering their empty classroom. It was definitely too early.

"Not acknowledging my presence, little sheep? I am hurt."

"No... I-I not-ticed yo-you," pulling his chair from underneath his desk. Junseo pulled an empty chair beside him, getting uncomfortably close to Changkyun.

"So why won't you look at me, Changkyunnie? I am hurt. Give me some attention, please?" He sarcastically acted hurt, clutching his chest. How dramatic.

Changkyun averted his gaze, looking out of the window. He refused to look at Junseo's smug face.

"Let me show you something then. Have you watched gay porn before?" Junseo made Changkyun face him by rudely pulling his arm for attention. Junseo took out his phone from behind, busily scrolling.

Changkyun flushed. Of course, he had watched plenty before. Mostly with Jooheon. At that point, Changkyun did not know what was his motives. Carefully, he shook his head instead of admitting to it.

"Oh really? I watched it yesterday. And guess what I found? I found something interesting."

Changkyun was genuinely confused until Junseo showed a video. 

It was eerily familiar. Very, very familiar. It was not one of the films that he and Jooheon had watched before. 

Those cries, whimpers. Those harsh moans and dirty talks. They were all recognisable. Changkyun looked closer. Although the boy had his face covered with his arms as he gets plunged deeper and harder, he knows who's that. 

_"Why are you taking a video? Please, don't. I don't wanna."_

_"So, I can re-watch you getting fucked hard by me, Changkyunnie."_

Changkyun backed away in his chair. His hands covered his slacked mouth, shocked. He wanted to scream and shout at Junseo but words seemed to have gotten caught in his throat.  He couldn't move either.  _No, no, nonononono. Please. No._

"Familiar isn't it, Changkyun? That whimpers. That voice. That cute body. Very familiar, right?"

Changkyun stood up, attempted to snatch the phone from his evil clutches. Junseo stood up as well, waving his phone higher, taunting Changkyun. He provoked the boy by increasing the volume. His lewd moans resonated the classroom. Changkyun started crying. He's in a full panic mode. He couldn't let anyone see it. He must not. 

But he is no match for a 1.87m boy. 

"S-stop i-it."

"Oh no, what's the whole world gonna say if they see this, Changkyunnie?"

"S-STOP!!!!!!" he yelled.

Pushing Junseo out of the way, he snatched his bag off the floor, running away. His walls crumbled. Again. As he ran out of the classroom, his tears streamed down. He didn't care who he bumped into or which teachers yelled at him for running in the hallways. He just wanted to go home and get under his blankets—his comfort zone. 

* * *

He couldn't go home. His parents would have sent him back to school, immediately. With no place in mind, he rested his tired legs and tired eyes in a small cubicle—a toilet he had found tucked away in the corner of the park whilst running. 

Changkyun sat on the lid of the covered bowl with his knees closely tucked to his chest. Quietly bawling, he gasped for oxygen once in a while. He felt gravely betrayed by Jooheon. He had promised to never show to anyone else because it could potentially put them in deep shit. But he lied. Jooheon lied. He obviously has shown the video to Junseo. For some reason that Changkyun does not know of. Changkyun never wanted to be filmed but because he loves Jooheon so much. He allowed it. 

But he regretted. It was his biggest mistake- No. Loving Jooheon was his biggest mistake he ever made in his life. Trusting Jooheon was something he should have never done.

Changkyun jumped as his phone vibrated in his pocket pants. Hesitantly, he pulled it out and checked the caller ID. He wasn't going to answer if it was a teacher or his parents. Not even Kihyun. 

But it was none of them. It was Hyungwon.

"Hy-hyung?" he answered in a flash. 

"Changkyun, listen... Let's meet up to-"

Changkyun started crying again. Hearing Hyungwon's voice made him feel better. He was unsure of what the older was going to say but his sleepy voice completely took the heaviness from Changkyun's chest. 

"Changkyunnie? Are you okay? Why are you crying?" 

Changkyun covered his mouth. But really, it was futile. He couldn't stop sobbing and breathing was difficult for that boy. 

"My che-chest hurts, hy-hyung. I c-can't bre-breathe. An-and I ha-hate this... I-I wan-na di-die, hyung."

"Kyun? Please don't say that. Where are you? I'll come get you."

* * *

 

Hyungwon took off his helmet, cutting off his bike engine. He began his search for Changkyun in the park. 

Entering the park, the cool breeze brush past his cheeks, disturbing the leaves on the trees. He frantically looked for the toilet that Changkyun could possibly be in. He had checked a few toilets in the vicinity but to no avail. Seeing the last ray of hope, he dashed to the secluded male toilet.

"Kyun?" he called out but there weren't answers.

He checked every cubicle. Every door opened except one wouldn't budge. Breathing in deeply, he gently knocked. 

"Kyun? Hyungwon hyung is here. Could you please open the door for me?"

"H-hyung?" Hyungwon felt a tonne of weight lifted his shoulders the moment he heard that small sombre voice. He was relieved that he found the boy. 

The door creaked open, revealing an anguished boy. Changkyun's a crying mess. His tear-streaked face, messy damp hair and swelling eyes. Hyungwon's heart broke. The exhausted boy fell into his open arms. Hyungwon stroked his nape. It felt cold. He couldn't help but think Changkyun was out here for a very long time. Hyungwon tightened his hold, he's never going to let him go. Never. 

"What happened? Look at me."

Changkyun glanced up, tearful. Those tired eyes, Hyungwon would like to kiss them. 

"I-I-I was... Be-trayed."

* * *

They were seated close to each other on a bench by the gravelled pathways. Shaded by deciduous trees. Once in a while, someone would jog past them. Other than that, they were all alone. Hyungwon had his ears wide open as he listened to Changkyun's story. He was greatly affected by it. He couldn't believe his ears. It was outrageous.

"I-I k-know w-we w-were unde-underage wh-when h-he to-took that vi-video. I kn-know it-it's wr-wrong of-of u-us to ha-have s-sex bu-but i-i l-loved him, hyung. I d-didn't wa-want to b-be filmed but I-I loved him. But but h-he br-broke hi-his promise."

"Kyun..."

"I d-don't k-know wh-why he ga-gave it to som-someone else. Some-someone evil like Ju-Junseo. Now-now eve-everyone has se-seen it by now. I-I ha-ve now-where to h-hide. I have no one ei-ther."

Hyungwon slumped further into the bench. He was speechless. He couldn't imagine someone has the heart to do such things to this small, defenseless boy. Taking his hand in his, Hyungwon assured, "kyun.. you have this Hyung okay? I am here."

Changkyun looked down on his feet. He was silent.  _He's probably tired from crying, poor baby._

 "Kyun... Don't you wanna tell Kihyun about this? I feel he-"

Changkyun panicked, grabbing Hyungwon's arms and begging to never do that. He claimed Kihyun would kill Jooheon if he knows and he doesn't want that to happen. Hyungwon kept quiet. It's believable. That angsty teeny man is capable of doing anything unimaginable to people who hurt his precious baby bro. 

"Okay. Okay. I won't tell him. I won't tell anyone," he whispered, taking the sobbing mess in his arms again. He pulled him really close to his chest. He couldn't bear to see his precious Changkyun crying again. It hurts.

_What do I do? Think Hyungwon. Think._

* * *

 

Hyungwon swung his leg over his pillion, killing the engine once again. Changkyun got off the bike too (though he stumbled a little). He had never ridden a bike before. It was his first bloodcurdling experience. It was so horrifying that he had clung to Hyungwon's back the whole time. The older had probably enjoyed his coward reaction because he was laughing throughout the journey back home. 

"Full?" hyungwon asked as he took Changkyun's helmet off. It made his hair messy. Hyungwon gently knocked his forehead. Changkyun looked up, in a daze.

"Y-yes. Th-thank y-you fo-for the din-dinner."

Hyungwon placed his hand on his face. Changkyun's blush seared through his skin. 

"Don't cry anymore, okay? I will find a way to stop those assholes."

Changkyun wondered why was Hyungwon so nice to him when he clearly rejected Changkyun's affection last week. Why would he come this far, even missing lectures, for someone like Changkyun?

"Hyu-ng.... W-why did y-you call me t-this mor-morning? Y-you ne-never told me."

Hyungwon sighed, pulling the confused boy in his arms once again.

"Kyun, please listen to what I have to say... I have been very confused. The moment you hit me in the head with a broom. I was really... Really confused. I thought of you a lot. Day and night. I looked forward to our lessons on Tuesdays and Thursdays." He paused, taking a deep breath.

Continuing, "that day, when you looked at me like that. I was certain that you liked me too. I felt extremely happy so I couldn't control myself. I wanted to kiss you so bad... I am sorry, I almost forced it on you. I realised what was I doing. You must've felt bad right? To have your brother's friend kissing you? And... I... I even broke up with my girlfriend right after. I didn't want to lie to ourselves anymore. I... Couldn't stop thinking about you that's why today I initially called you out for dinner to explain everything. I am sorry, Changkyun. For being a shitty tutor."

Hyungwon backed away with a soft blush spread across his cheeks, averting his eyes. He's nervous. It was obvious. Changkyun was utterly shocked. Hyungwon, his crush, just confessed to him in one messy blob.

"Hy-hyun-" Changkyun was cut off. 

"I really really really like you. A lot. Your brother is going to slaughter me but I don't care anymore. I really like you."

"Hy-Hyun-" Hyungwon covered Changkyun's mouth, cutting him off again.

"Wa-wait. Don't tell me yet. I am not ready. Not now. Now, I'm going to concentrate on helping you. We will go through this together, alright? It's alright if you don't like me or whatever. I will always be here for you."

_But hyung... I really like you a lot too,_ Changkyun thought.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hYUNGKYUN RISE???????? I'VE MANAGED TO SALVAGE THEIR RELATIONSHIP.
> 
> ANYWAYS. MINHYUK WAS ALSO INVOLVED IN THE ACCIDENT TOO WOW PLOT TWIST OF THE YEAR. And yes the boy is unfortunately CHANGKYUN. I'm sorry wonho. Your cute crush was the one y'all hit.   
> TRutH HURTS. (i still love wonkyun.)
> 
> AND WHO IS EXACTLY IS JUNSEO??!?!?!?!?!?!?!? HE NEVER STOPPED HURTING CHANGKYUN I SWEAR. 
> 
> sorry for the caps, it's 7:30 am by the time i finished writing this. MY head is a little wonky ;_; Fried from thinking too much.  
> I hope you enjoyed that terribly long chapter!  
> See you on the next one!!!!!!!! ;_;


	9. Panicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, you're my baby. I can't allow those shitheads hurt you. You don't deserve this at all, Kyun-ah...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, firstly i wanna say sorry for the irregular updates. I'll explain why at the end notes! 
> 
> Enjoy this lengthy filler!!!! Enjoy it really well, because shit is going to get real on the next one.

For once, Wonho wished he was blind.

Witnessing his puppy in another man's arms wasn't something he would like to see after a rough day at work. Not especially when was all worried about Changkyun all day because that boy wouldn't reply any of his messages on 'Chatwithme'. He would really hate to admit but he was undoubtedly brimming with jealousy. If he could, Wonho would walk up to the pair and tear the lanky man's gangling arms off his puppy. He would then also pull Changkyun in a warm embrace, wrapping his protective arms around him. But he couldn't because it's entirely impossible. Wonho is nothing but just a friendly neighbour in Changkyun's eyes. There's no way he could ever do that. 

"Won-wonho hy-hyung." It was that endearing voice Wonho has been longing to hear the whole day.  

"What?" He glanced to his right, coldly stared down the boy as they entered the lift together.

"I-I... No-noth-thing..." 

* * *

 

**_"The number you have called is currently unavailable. Please try-"_ **

That was the 9th time he had tried that morning. And Nine out of nine times, the operator would answer it instead. Changkyun threw his phone to the other end of the bed. He was undeniably frustrated. All he wants was answers but at that rate, he would not get any because Jooheon decided to run away from Changkyun. Again.

He hugged his knees as hot tears wet his cheeks. Squeezing his eyes, he prayed Jooheon would contact him back soon because he's dying to know. Dying to know why would Jooheon break their pinky promise. 

"Kyun, you will be late for school if you don't come out now," Kihyun warned from the other side of the door.

Changkyun flinched at the loud rapping on his bedroom door. He sat upright, in extreme fright. Because there's no way Changkyun could go to school in that state. Knowing Junseo, the whole school might have probably watched that cursed video. Junseo might have even circulated the video outside of school. The whole world might have seen it. Maybe even Kihyun has seen it. He would get mocked and laughed at if he were to step a foot outside his room. He mustn't leave.

"Kyun, seriously, come out now. Dad will be furious if you refused to go to school again. Kyun, can you hear me?"

Changkyun dashed to the door, locking it. He couldn't let any of them in. 

"Im Changkyun, I will count to ten. If you won't open this door, I will force my way in. You hear me?" it's his father. And he's really, really fuming mad.

"One!"

_I'm sorry, daddy._

"Two!"

Changkyun scampered to his bed,; it's his sweet solace.

"Three!" 

Taking off his hearing aids, he threw them on his bedside table. And all he can hear was muffled yelling and then pure silence.

It was such a bliss but not for long. His father grabbed him by the wrist, pulling him out the bed and out of his comfort zone. Changkyun felt a storm brewing in his abdomen. His body tensed up like never before. His breathing became rapid and uneven. His mouth even tasted salty from all the tears he shed. And his throat aches from endless hysterical screaming and begging. He trashed about, wriggling out from his father's strong grasp. In seconds, he felt the panic grew bigger. It wouldn't stop.

"Shhh, baby, it's okay. We won't force you anymore, alright?. We're sorry, baby. We're really sorry."

It took him a while to realise he was already in Kihyun's arms. The older caressed his back with utmost affection. Changkyun weakly glanced up to his parents, standing on the sidelines. They wore such perturbed expressions that Changkyun couldn't forget before slipping away into the darkness.

* * *

He dropped everything he was doing.

The moment when Kihyun told him that he wouldn't be coming to school because of Changkyun's sudden panic attack, Hyungwon made an impetuous decision and left the lecture hall in a rush. Unsure why, but he had the urge to see the kiddo's face. He has to make sure Changkyun's fine.

"What are you doing here?"

"I- I was wor-worried about Changkyun," he panted— clearly out of breath. Running up the stairs to the 8th floor wasn't a good idea, apparently.

"Yeah... But why?"

Hyungwon huffed, pushing the tiny man aside, he barged in. He scanned the living space thoroughly and he couldn't spot his lovely boy anywhere. 

"He's asleep in his room— if you are looking for Changkyun."

Hyungwon nodded, dropped his exhausted bag of bones onto to the black couch. His chest fluctuated heavily, still recovering from the excessive 'workout'.

"Mind telling me why are you here, again?" Kihyun prodded. 

Hyungwon averted his eyes from Kihyun. He wasn't ready to spill his feelings for the younger. He waved the shorter off. 

"I will kick your ass out of this house if you won't tell me why you're here."

Hyungwon held both his hands up, surrendering, "okay, okay. I came because I was genuinely worried about my student. And I thought you could use some strength here."

Kihyun narrowed his eyes, highly suspicious of Hyungwon's weird antics. He was sure as hell Hyungwon wouldn't drop everything for anyone. He snickered, "what strength? Please, as far as I'm concerned, you barely have any strength to unscrew a capped bottle. You can go back to uni. I will be fine here."

Hyungwon went silent, going into deep thoughts.

"Can I... uh... at least, see him before I go?"

"Yeah? Do whatever you want. Just don't wake him up. I will kill you if he does. I am going to do the laundry. Why am I even friends with this weirdo?" Shook his head before disappearing into the kitchen.

* * *

Hyungwon exhaled softly before entering the bedroom. The silence of the room made his blood cold as the cool breeze blasted through the cracks of the air conditioner. Hyungwon sees his boy curled up into a ball in the small corner of the bed, completely out cold. Hyungwon quietly tip-toed his way to Changkyun, afraid he might wake him up. Good thing Changkyun lay as still as a brick. His chest rose and fell ever slightly, making gentle snuffling sounds as he breathed through his mouth. The lanky man carefully sat on the edge of the bed, making minuscule movements. But he couldn't resist touching Changkyun at all. Large hands brushed through the boy's chaotic hair. Indeed, it was a bad move. Changkyun stirred in his sleep, stretching out his limbs from the tight position he was in. Hyungwon gulped— suddenly remembered Kihyun's menacing threat to kill him if his baby bro wakes up. Luckily for that guy, Changkyun's eyes were still closed shut but unfortunately, his naughty arms wrapped around his waist. Hyungwon panicked. 

_WAIT THIS IS BAD. FOR MY HEART._

Hyungwon tried peeling those arms off him but they wouldn't budge. They're tightly secured around his waist. He sighed. It's either he don't move at all and wait for Kihyun to wallop him or he could wake the boy up and still get whacked by Kihyun. He would go for the latter option but he decided to stay and watch the calm boy swirling in the land of dreams. It's worth getting hit.

But the rapid pounding wouldn't stop. It was too much for his heart to be this close to Changkyun. It's taking every muscle of his to resist the dying urge to kiss his nose. But yet, his hands thwarted his command and stroked the warm stretch of skin on his nape. Call it a kink, but Hyungwon definitely has a thing for Changkyun's beautiful long neck. He likes the feeling of his fingers caressing the supple skin.

This time around, he's fucked. The boy mumbled a string of words incoherently before blinking his eyes open. 

"Hy-hyun-hyungwon hyung," he stuttered. His hoarse voice broke Hyungwon's heart. 

"Yes, baby?"

Hyungwon blinked profusely, after realising what he had called Changkyun. _Baby? Are you asking for a beating from Ki-satan?_ But then he noticed the boy didn't understand a word he said. Changkyun propelled his body closer to the side table, reaching out for the pair of aids, putting them on.  _Oh, right._

"Wh-wh-what di-did yo-you say, hy-hyung?"

Hyungwon shook his head, smiling. He couldn't risk it because walls have ears. 

"Wh-hy a-are yo-you her-here?"

"Why? Can't hyung be here?" Hyungwon knows he didn't mean it that way, but he has to tease the boy. 

"N-n-no-no-no. I-I... Li-like hy-hyung here," he panicked after seeing the faked-hurt look on Hyungwon. 

"I was worried about you. Your brother told me he wasn't going to school because he wanted to take care of you. And before I know it, I'm already here," he said before pulling Changkyun in his arms. 

_Ah, so warm._

"H-e wo-won't pi-ck up m-my ca-calls. Joo-he-heon's i-ignor-ring me. I don't kn-know wh-what to d-do a-nd m-my dad-d is an-angry at m-me too... what if they seen the video, hyung," Changkyun murmured into the older's chest. His small frame trembled like a leaf. Yes, he's crying again. No thanks to that piece of shit Jooheon. Hyungwon huffed angrily.

"No no, they definitely did not know about it. And I will find that brat for you, okay? I will make sure he regrets his rash decision to hurt my baby."

"B-ba-by?"

He froze. That word unintentionally slipped out of his tongue but to hell with it, he thought. He wants to shower Changkyun with all the love and care he rightfully deserved. 

"Yes, you're my baby. I can't allow those shitheads hurt you. You don't deserve this at all, Kyun-ah..."

Changkyun glanced up from the tight embrace, he smiled in between those sobbing. It's really endearing. That slight redness under his eyes and across his nose. Puffed up cheeks and that lower lip slightly jutted downwards as if pouting. He found it irresistible. Hyungwon placed a delicate peck on the younger's nose, making him squirm a little in his arms. Changkyun whispered a soft thank you, resting his head against the older's chest once again. 

* * *

**Wontokki:** Hey... You alright? You haven't talked to me in days. I'm starting to get really worried.

 **Wontokki:** You're fine right? and that you forgot to charge your phone again?

 **Wontokki:** Please Changkyunnie... I really miss you. I

 **Wontokki:** I cannot go through a day with getting a message from you.

 **Wontokki:** Please come online and tell me that I am sappy.

 **Wontokki:** Changkyun, please...

* * *

Yes, that's right. It has been days since Wonho last received a text from Changkyun. He did not even see the puppy at all. Usually, every morning, Wonho would wait for the boy to leave his house so he could greet him and walk him to the bus stop. But these days...

"Wow, ass, you said you would leave after seeing him for awhile, but look it's already past dinner time. And!!! you even freeload and ate my food."

"Wow, Kihyun, stop being an ass. Are you that salty that Changkyun wanted me to stay?"

"He wouldn't if you hadn't woken him up. Reminds me, I have to whack y- Good evening, Wonho-ssi," Kihyun dropped his evil smirk immediately and turned to Wonho with a friendly smile. Wonho could never get used to his duality.  

_But isn't this guy... his tutor?_

Wonho felt this was a good opportunity to ask about Changkyun, whom he genuinely care for. He walked past his apartment door and approached Kihyun, earning curious looks from the bystander tutor. 

"Kihyun-ssi. Is Changkyun alright? I... I haven't seen him for days. And, I heard screams this morning... Is he... Okay?"

"Oh... That... You don't have to worry about it, Wonho-ssi. Changkyun is precious to us, we wouldn't hit him. It's just that... Today, we kinda forced him to go school but he refused and he kinda panicked and went into hyperventilation mode."

It sounded fictitious to Wonho but judging from Kihyun's honest sombre eyes, he had to believe it. And he knows, he knows how much Changkyun hates school because of the bullies in school. He had made it to a point to ask Minhyuk about it but first, he needs to let Kihyun know about the bullies Changkyun has to face everyday.

"Kihyun-ssi, I think Chang-"

"I don't know what caused him to be this way but this little shit here knows what happened but he refused to tell me."

Wonho blinked. He glared at the tutor with menacing tiger eyes.  _What? He fucking knows and he's not telling Kihyun about it?_

"Look, Kihyun. There's really nothing going on, I can assure you. Really. Even if there is, he wants me to keep it a secret. From you, even."

"Wh-"

Wonho grabbed Hyungwon's collar, gripping it really hard. Don't know why but his body reacted on its own but he's furious. His blood's boiling. He huffed, "Ya, rude child, I swear to god. Can't you see Kihyun is worried about his brother? You are just his tutor, aren't ya? Before things get serious, can't you just tell?"

 _Shit._ He almost blew his cover. He didn't want Kihyun to know that he has been talking to his brother under a fake name all these while. Not now. Not now when Changkyun's going through shits. As expected, Kihyun looked perplexed.

Hyungwon peeled the man's hands off his shirt. He sighed, "look, Mr. Neighbour. I don't know what I said that made you angry. You are right, I'm just a tutor and Kihyun's friend but Changkyun is also someone precious to me. I can't just overlook it and also, if he wants to keep it as a secret, I will keep it the way it should be. And... aren't you just a neighbour? What do you know?" Hyungwon dusted the nonexistent dirt off his shoulder, lazily glaring back at Wonho.

Wonho was speechless. He's right after all. In everyone's, including Changkyun's eyes, he's only a mere neighbour. None of them knew that he is Wontokki. He knows Changkyun's problems the best but of course, none of them knew that. 

Wonho averted his eyes, a hot blush crept on his cheeks. He whispered, "sorry... I got too emotional. I just didn't want to see a good kid like Changkyun get bullied in school... or something." With that, he ran back to his apartment, struggling with his keys.  

* * *

 

"Then, I'll leave now. I'll come back soon and visit him again," Hyungwon declared loudly for that pesky neighbour to hear, who is struggling to open his apartment door. 

"Ah-ah. Just leave now. Remind me to kill you tomorrow. Nights," Kihyun slammed the door at Hyungwon. But Hyungwon is so used to Kihyun's bad treatment towards him so he didn't pay much attention to it. Because his real nemesis is right before him. He stared down at the well-built man as he walked past. 

"Goodnight, Mr. neighbour."

_I think he knows something about Kyun._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wOW, Wonho almost blew his cover. So much for being secretive :-( 
> 
> Kudos to Hyungwon for keeping Changkyun's secret well and lmao he's pissed because of Wonho's rashness. 
> 
> sOOOOO the real question is WONHO or HYUNGWON???? I feel this is the main question i will always ask in every fic of mine. I don't know who shall be the last man standinggg ;; 
> 
> Anyways, sorry for the irregular updates. To be honest, I have been feeling bad these days because I can't get enough sleep. I rarely sleep at night because I really hate the dark and sleeping in general scares me. It happened to me before and I thought I got better but now the fear came back and I'm at lost. I don't know what to do other than staying up late and feel paranoid 24/7.
> 
> I'm just so tired HOWEVEERRR, writing really helps me calm down my nerves. So, I hope I'll stop feeling shitty on the inside and update more! I'm sorry. I just wanna talk about this.... ;; 
> 
> whispers it's 6:28AM as I'm writing this :'-) see you on the next one!!! <3


	10. I swear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello.
> 
> Sorry for the late update, if there's anyone waiting for it:'-) 
> 
> Anyway this is going to be a boring chapter. NEvertheless, enjoy it!

His feet unceasingly tapped as his eyes wander about nervously. Changkyun was called to the meeting room the moment Mrs Lee sets her eyes on him during homeroom. After a brief disappearance, he finally decided to show up. Also, his father was getting a little impatient with him anyway. In order not to anger him further, Changkyun unwillingly got back on his feet and came back to school. But all he gets were weird stares from everyone. They were all talking about him. 

They must've watched it already.

"Im Changkyun," Mrs Kim popped in with another familiar face, Mr Lee.  _They must've seen it, right?  All of them, right? That's why they called me in here. Right? They've se-_

"Changkyun?" Mrs Kim placed a hand on his quivering shoulder only to be pushed away. He flinched at the sudden touch worrying the two concerned ones further.

"S-sor-ry, M-mrs Kim."

She nodded her head, "we're genuinely worried about you... We-"

"Y-ou've s-seen i-it, ha-ven't y-y-you?"

He began tearing up. Obviously embarrassed by the fact his favourite teachers probably already watched the video Changkyun and Jooheon made 'together'.

"No, no. What do you mean, Changkyunnie?" Lee Minhyuk pulled a chair nearer to the boy, pulling leaves of tissues, dabbing on the wet cheeks. 

"Th-th-the v-vi-vi-video."

Minhyuk looked up to Mrs Kim, genuinely perplexed by his words. Mouthing to her, she got up and left the two by themselves. Minhyuk scooted closer, grabbing Changkyun by his shoulders. 

"Hey, Changkyun. It's just me and you here. I am not an intern teacher now. I am Lee Minhyuk, a concerned hyung. Could you please tell me what happened to you?"

Changkyun hesitated but he carefully spilt it. Word for word. Minhyuk's mouth went slack. 

"Th-that vi-video... Jun-junseo sp-spread... I-I-I I'm so-sorry. Pl-please don't le-let my fami-family know a-about th-this..."

"Changkyun, I'm... What kind of video are you talking about?"

"... A-a vi-video of-of Joo-jooheon a-and I-I-I ha-hav-ving... s-sex. I a-am sor-sorry. So-sorry. Sorr-ry. I am di-disgus-sting. I-I am so-sorry."

 _Oh my fuck, he is hyperventilating._ Minhyuk searched around the meeting room for a plastic folder the moment he realised Changkyun was abnormally taking in an abundant of air rapidly. Upon finding one, he emptied the folder, making the younger one breathe into it. He stood behind him, giving him a little space but calmly stroke his back. 

_Video of him and another boy... having se-sex? I... What the fuck._

Minhyuk carefully persuaded Changkyun that everything's alright and that no videos were circulating. His persuasion skills worked because Changkyun seemed more relaxed than before.  

"Do-do you want me to ask Lee Junseo to delete that video... I mean-"

"N-no, Mr Lee. N-no.. I-I'm s-scared. He-he mi-might ac-actually sp-spread it. An-and Mr Lee, ple-please don't t-tell any-anyone ab-about this? I-I-I be-beg you?" 

Minhyuk nodded frantically, "I am your hyung now, right? I won't, I promise. I really won't."

Not because Minhyuk felt guilty for that accident but because Minhyuk genuinely cared for this boy. He has gone through too much as a teenager. He led Changkyun out of the meeting room, constantly thinking of some other excuses to tell Mrs Kim. There's no way he would let anyone know about this and he's definitely going to find a way to help Changkyun out. 

* * *

 

"Hy-hyung... Wh-what a-are yo-you do-doing here?" 

Hyungwon grinned widely upon hearing the sweet voice. He looked up at the gloomy boy, his heart almost immediately broke. He could tell by the way his Changkyun walks towards him; his shoulders slouched, the corners of his lips turned downwards. He could see that Changkyun wasn't too happy.

"Hey, Kyunnie. I was worried- I mean, Kihyun was worried about you because your phone was switched off. So, he sent me to pick you up today," he lied. Kihyun never told him to pick his baby bro up. Hyungwon came here on his own accord because he truly missed that boy. 

Changkyun nodded nonchalantly but that blush creeping on his face betrayed him. The younger gave a small smile that just seemed so genuinely sweet to Hyungwon. That right amount of shyness and warmth melted Hyungwon's already liquefied heart. His large hand ruffled the shorter's hair without hesitating, returning him a wider smile. 

"So, are there any places my young master would like to go? This henchman would bring you anywhere on this horse," he bowed and patted his bleloved bike parked by the roadside. 

A group of high school girls squealed as they walked past. Changkyun chuckled, a little embarrassed by his hyung's antics.  _Finally, he smiled._

"I-I-I w-wan-na find Jo-jooheon, c-can I?"

Hyungwon's smiles diminished. 

"I n-need to-to ask-ask him a-about the vi-video."

"Kyun... I'd bring you to him but Kihyun wouldn't be too happy about this."

"Pl-ple-please, hy-hyung."

Hyungwon does not really know what he was getting himself into. Especially the fact that Kihyun did not know that Hyungwon fetched him at school today. But, he knows for sure that for Changkyun, he's willing to get bludgeoned to death by Kihyun.

"Alright... I'll bring you to him."

* * *

 He's definitely going to get fucked by Kihyun. Moreover, that teeny man has not settled his previous scores with him for touching his brother. This time, he's damn sure that once Hyungwon comes back, hand in hand with Changkyun, Kihyun's going to slaughter him. He shook the horrifying thoughts away the moment Changkyun stepped out of his bedroom, changed out from his uniform into a comfortable pullover and tracks owned by Hyungwon. It fits him to a T. Kinda hot if he were to think about it. The boy he likes is wearing his clothing. His cheeks felt hot.

"Are you sure about this Kyunnie? I mean we can just stay at my house and watch movies. I mean-"

"Y-yes h-hyung. Joo-jooheon wou-wouldn't an-answer my-my ca-calls the-these days. I'm g-getting ti-tired of waiting for a-answers. I-I must fi-find him."

Hyungwon nodded, promised not to ask anymore. But he's not sure about this. Once, Changkyun get his answers, what is he going to do about it? What would his baby do next?

* * *

 

Wonho sluggishly dragged himself up to his apartment straight from work. It has been a hectic day indeed. Wonho looked at his watch strapped to his wrist. It's exactly 11 PM. He had almost missed his last train back home. 

Wonho sighed wistfully. He had seen Changkyun this morning but the boy didn't crack a smile. He was undoubtedly hurt. To add salt to his wound, Changkyun stopped texting Wontokki. He wanted to comfort him but he wasn't able to do anything. Nothing at all. 

He sighed again.

"That's a long sigh."

"Oh? Good evening, Kihyun. What are you doing out here? It's late," he questioned the disheveled man leaning against the door frame. Wonho was a little startled by his presence.

"Good evening, Wonho-ssi. I... Am waiting for my brother. He hasn't come home from school. Plus, his phone is switched off too... Have you seen him?"

"What? No... I only saw him this morning. Did something happened?"

"I don't know... I don't know what to do... I am freaking out. My parents won't be home tonight so they don't know about this. But I don't know what to-"

"Woah, woah. Relax, Kihyun," he calmed the tiny man that rapidly spat out words but Wonho got the gist of it; Changkyun went missing. But he had to keep his cool, pretending that it didn't really matter to him.

"Err, why don't you calm down first and call his friends? They might know where he went."

"Changkyun do not have any friends in school. He isn't close to anyone else. I've tried calling his boyfrien- i mean... His close friend but I couldn't get through him either."

Wonho wrecked his brains. Thinking of places Changkyun might be. And something else popped up.  _That fucking suspicious tutor._

"What about his tutor?"

"Hyungwon? Ah! He might know. I never asked him I- thank you. You are a genius. Um... I know this sounds weird, but could you keep me accompany? I-"

"Yeah, sure. I will be here. Take your time, Kihyun."

The two went into Kihyun's home, settling down on the couches. Kihyun began smashing in keys on his phone, putting the phone on speaker. The line got through after a few rings.

"Ya- Chae Hyungwon. Please tell me that my brother is with you."

"Hi, Kihyun... Ye-yeah, he is. I- I am sorry for not telling you. He doesn't want me to..."

"Could you pass the phone to him?"

"Um... He... I can assure he is safe. I swear."

"FUCK YOU, CHAE HYUNGWON. I DON'T FUCKING CARE. PASS THE PHONE TO HIM."

His loud, piercing voice startled Wonho.  _Damn serve you right, pesky tutor,_ he thought.

"Fu- Look, Kihyun, the boy begged me not to tell you but we are-"

The line got cut off, Kihyun screamed into the receiver, "Hello?! Hello, Hyungwon-ah?! Fucking hell."

Kihyun got up in noticeable distress. He paced back and forth, ranting about how his friend is a fucking idiot kidnapping his baby brother. He furiously smashed buttons on his phone, trying to call him back.  _This man has serious brother complex issues,_ Wonho thought. Jokes aside, Wonho knows that asshole has already made a move on Changkyun before. Something bad will happen to Changkyun if they don't start doing anything now.

"Finally you picked up asshole! I'll fucking kill you, I swear. Get Changkyun on the phone. Now."

"H-hyung?" Changkyun meekly answered. Kihyun calmed down almost immediately. He plopped on the couch next to Wonho, slightly relieved.

His face softened, "where are you, baby? Why are you making me worried, Changkyun-ah? Please get that shithead to send you home right now."

"Hyu-hyung. Do-don't ge-get mad at-at Hyu-hyungwon hyun-hyung. I-I-I wa-was th-the one who-who for-forced him to br-br-bring me to Dongdaemun-gu."

"What? For What? Kyun, please don't be like this. Come home now?"

"I-I-I am so-sorry, Hy-hyung. I ha-have some-something I-I need to-to do. I ne-need to-to ta-talk to Joo-jooheon."

"Jooheon? Why?" he sighed, "... alright, pass the phone to Hyungwon."

Kihyun exhaled frustratedly, rubbing his face. He couldn't say no to his precious brother. He wasn't sure why he had to see Jooheon now or why he had asked Hyungwon instead of him. What was happening? Kihyun knows nothing. 

"Kihyun..."

"You... You... asshole, I don't know why my brother asked you instead but please take care of him, will you? I trust you, Hyungwon-ah. Bring him back soon. Don't let anything hurt him. I will fuck you up if he gets hurt."

"Yeah, I promise. I won't let that happen. I will take care of him. Bye."

* * *

 

Hyungwon watched the tiny boy drifted in and out of sleep. They have been standing outside Jooheon's apartment for almost 2 hours and Changkyun refused to give up. Residents walked past them had incessantly questioned them and Hyungwon had to come up with various excuses to get them out of trouble. 

Changkyun haphazardly leaned against the ledge, falling asleep. His head lolling out of control. Hyungwon cooed inwardly at that sight but he pulled Changkyun closer to him by the waist to make sure he wouldn't fall over the ledge.

"Mm, sleepy, baby?"

Changkyun nodded bashfully. He snuggled against the older's arm, hiding his growing blush. Still not used to Hyungwon calling him with such pet names. 

"You wanna... Go back home instead? And sleep?" Still trying his luck to persuade the boy to go back home to Kihyun's arms. Even though he knew he would fail this time too. This puppy's as stubborn as a mule. 

He shook his head. Again. Resolutely positive that he won't go back. Not before he gets his answers from Jooheon's mouth. Hyungwon sighed in defeat. 

"Excuse me. What are you-"

Changkyun's ears perked up the moment he heard that familiar voice. He turned around, startling Lee Jooheon. 

"Joo-heo-nie," he greeted. 

Wide eyes, his 'friend' stood before him. "Ya. Im Changkyun, what are doing here? It's late, isn't it? Don't you have school tomorrow? And... Who is this?"

Hyungwon cleared his throat, "his boy fr-"

"H-he i-is m-my friend. J-joo-heonnie. I-I ne-need t-to talk to you ab-about som-something."

Jooheon looked a little upset by his presence, a little guilty too.

"Kkung ah, can't we leave it for tomorrow? I'm kinda tired," he suggested as he turned around, punching in codes to his apartment.

"Yo-you... s-said y-you wou-wouldn't sh-show the vi-viv-video to an-anyone else. S-so, wh-why di-did you?"

The culprit turned around, desperately searching for answers in Changkyun's eyes. He looked confused. He exhaled, "come in."

Jooheon led them both into his small dorm. Both of them settled around the small table wedged in the corner. 

"Kkung, what video? What are you talking about?" He questioned as he settled by the youngest's side, a little concerned. 

"Th-the vi-video yo-you took wh-when we ha-had... se-sex."

Jooheon's mouth formed a little 'O', shocked by what he heard. He panicked.

"I swear. Changkyun. I never actually shown it to anyone else. I swear. To be honest, I lost my phone. A week or two ago when my cousins came over. I swear to god, Changkyun. It was only for my eyes to see. You... Did you mean someone else knew about it?"

Changkyun felt a gush of relief washed over him to the point he felt like crying. Jooheon had never broken their promise. His genuine voice made Changkyun quiver. He crouched and quietly sobbed. Hyungwon panicked and scoot closer to Changkyun sides.  

"A-a g-guy f-from my cl-class... has th-the vi-video. He-he tri-tried th-threatening me wi-with it. An-and most im-importa-tantly he kno-knows you."

"Who is that guy?"

"Lee J-junseo."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WElp, that sure is boring :'-) I'm sorry. This drama with Junseo and Jooheon will end soon. And it will then move on to the next drama /sips on tea/.
> 
> updates will be very veryyyyyy veryyyy slow because new semester started and i am in my last few months of school before i'll finally graduate (unofficially) hahaha. but i will still try to update it weekly. i hope! 
> 
> See you on the next one! Next chapter will be better, i promise!!! ;_;
> 
> p/s i still haven't make up my mind about the end pairing HAHAHAHAH but my heart kinda leaning towards hyungwon :'-)
> 
> p/p/s once i have the time. I'll be writing a new hyungkyun fic hahahahahahahahah. and also maybe a oneshot showkyun that pairing needs more love :'-)


End file.
